Love Me Back To Life
by AllBeautyDestroyed
Summary: Detective Torres was used to being the hero. What happens when she's the one that needs saved?
1. Black Gives Way To Blue

She was exhausted. Working the ER on a Saturday night in New York City was not her idea of fun. She walked over to the water cooler hoping to get a quick drink. Her mouth was dry. Before she could even grab a plastic cup out of the dispenser, she heard a loud commotion toward the entrance.

"Don't make me slap the stupid out of you!" She heard a woman's angry voice declare.

"If you so much as blink wrong, I will fuckin shoot you!" The mystery woman threatened.

She abandoned the water cooler and headed out toward the excitement. It took her about 10 seconds to process what was going on. The irate woman was a cop. Based on the way she was dressed she was probably a detective. She was rather short and looked like she had just went 5 rounds in the UFC. There was also something else she noticed, the handcuffed man, who was at least twice the woman's size, looked worse. As she got closer she noticed an object protruding out of the female detectives shoulder region just below her collarbone. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a steak knife.

"Are you people going to just stand there, or are you gonna do something?" The injured woman exclaimed, pointing at the foreign object lodged in her body.

Immediately the ER staff began to tend to the two injured people. A uniformed officer arrived and stayed with the large handcuffed man. The woman detective was taken into the back to be examined immediately.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Russo." The thirsty doctor said extending her hand.

"I'm Detective Torres. NYPD. I need this fuckin thing out of my arm please. I've got shit to do." She scowled.

As the doctor began to asess the cop in front of her, she couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. Dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Perfect skin. She definitely worked out. She could feel the muscle definition beneath her clothes. She felt the detective wince in pain.

"Sorry." She said softly. "It looks like we should be able to remove the knife with no problems. You"ll need stitches of course, but you will back to normal in no time."

"Well, I'm not getting any younger and it's not getting any less painful so can we pull it out already." The exasperated woman asked.

"Of course." She smiled. "Let me go get some nurses to assist." The doctor walked away as she scribbled something down on a chart. Detective Torres was not a very patient person. She was also angry. Both of these caused her to be quite difficult to deal with. Tonight was no exception.

"Fuck it." She mumbled. She reached her hand up and grasped the handle of the knife. She took three quick breaths then pulled on the handle. She grunted as the blade slid out. She watched the crimson red liquid pour out of the wound. As she sat there she felt her vision start to blur. She knew that she was going to pass out, to prevent any further injury she laid back on the gurney as she lost consciousness and the knife slipped from her fingertips.

When Dr. Russo returned to check on the detective she immediately noticed the knife was lying on the floor. Shit. She thought. She applied pressure to the wound and signaled the nurses. It didn't take long to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound. Once the detective was able to sit up, one of the nurses started to clean up the cuts and scrapes on her face and hands.

The battered woman watched as the doctor reentered the room. "I'll finish up Maggie. Go take your break." She spoke softly. "Are you sure?" The nurse replied. The doctor simply nodded and smiled and took the cloth and sterile water.

"What's your first name?" She asked the cop as she gently wiped away excess blood and dirt from the woman's face.

"Demi." She said annoyed.

"I like that name." She smiled. Demi gave her a half smile in return. "So you had a quite a night I take it?" The doctor asked in an attempt to start conversation.

"Clearly."

"Do you have more than a one word at a time vocabulary detective?" She teased.

"Yes. I do. I'm just not in the best of moods. Sorry. Can we hurry this up please? I've got something I need to do." The cop scowled.

"No problem."

The doctor didn't attempt to make anymore conversation. Demi knew she was being too harsh. The woman was after all, just trying to help her. It's not her fault she had to chase the guy across ten city blocks and through an apartment complex. Its not her fault he stuck her with a knife. It's also not her fault that she spent what seemed like an eternity engaged in a brawl with him. Her whole body hurt and she just wanted to get home.

"Look...Dr. Russo, I'm sorry I haven't been the best patient. I've just had a long day. Thank you." She told the woman tending to her wounds.

"Call me Selena." She smiled.

"Thank you Selena. I really appreciate your help." Selena simply nodded in acknowledgment. Demi studied Selena's face as she continued to tend to her injuries. She looked young. Her skin was flawless. She had the kind of lips that begged to be kissed. She also noticed how good she smelled. Almond and vanilla perhaps? She had no clue, she just knew it was sort of intoxicating. Her hands were soft and gentle as she did her work. Every so often she would push a strand of her raven hair behind her ears. She was beautiful.

"We're all finished. I'm going to get your discharge paperwork and I'm also going to get you a prescription to help with the discomfort. You're going to be sore for a while." Selena stated.

"Wonderful." Demi grumbled as the doctor walked away.

When Dr. Russo returned she was carrying the discharge paperwork as promised and a bottle of pills. "Take two as needed for the pain. Also if you have any problems just come back in and see me." The doctor smiled before walking away.

"Thanks." Demi replied wincing as she stood up from the gurney. She grabbed her jacket and carefully put it back on. Her shoulder felt tight and stiff so her movement was limited. She checked in with the police officer that took custody of the guy she had arrested. Once she made sure he wasn't going anywhere, she got in the elevator and went up to the third floor. When she approached the nurses station she flashed her badge and gave them the room number she was headed to. She took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door. A small girl of about 5 answered.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Hey. I'm Detective Torres. Do you remember me?" She asked the little girl.

She shook her head yes. "Can I talk to your Mom and Sister?" The Detective asked.

The little girl opened the door the rest of the way revealing her sister's bruised form laying in the hospital bed. Demi walked up to the bed and carefully sat on the mattress. She took the 15 year olds hand in hers and said "Sarah, I caught the guy that did this to you. He can't hurt you again." The girls mother immediately started crying and as the cop sat their she saw the relief in the broken girls eyes.


	2. Swallow The Knife

She awoke startled. Reflexively she grabbed her sidearm off of her nightstand after bolting upright. She stared down the sights scanning the room for danger. Once she realized she was alone and in bed, she sighed heavily and fell back into her pillows. She could feel the sharp pain from the stab wound that was stitched up earlier. Fuck my life, she thought. She looked at her clock and grumbled at the fluorescent numbers staring her down, 2:30am. She resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep and rose out of bed. She stumbled to the bathroom opening her medicine cabinet and grabbing the pills given to her at the hospital. She popped three into her mouth and swallowed. She didn't even bother getting water. Her whole body hurt, more than usual. Her ribs ached, her face felt like it had been tenderized with a mallet and she couldn't really her feel her hand. Oh well, she thought, I could be dead. She had been in a constant state of agony anyway, ever since the accident. Its not like this was anything new. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she willed the memories of that night away.

She turned on the light in the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror. Jesus Christ, she thought. I look like a damn punching bag. Once she had enough of her reflection, she went into the kitchen to grab a beer. Breakfast of champions she thought. She stepped outside onto her deck and shivered when the wall of cold air assaulted her. She sat down in one of the chairs and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath of the winter air. Immediately her mind drifted to the last December she spent with her.

It was cold, like most winters are. You sat on the porch wrapped in a blanket while you painted the landscape in front of you. I bought this house so you could escape the city. We spent every weekend on the lakefront property. I could sit and watch you for hours. You were beautiful without even trying. You found wonder in everything. As you painted I could hear you singing. Your beautiful alto voice cutting through the frigid air. "I love you." I say, and you turn around and smile. Your dark brown eyes soft and happy...

As quickly as they memory came, she pushed it away. She didnt have time for this shit, she thought as she went back inside. She decided to take a shower and as she stood under the hot water, she couldnt help but wonder if she's ever going to feel anything again. The sting of the hot water on her freshly stitched wound barely registered. She wasn't even sure if she should even be subjecting the injury to water. Once she realized she probably shouldn't, she quickly turned off the water and walked through the house. The air was chilly but she didn't care. She went to her closet and pulled out one of her suits. As she finished getting dressed she heard her cellphone ring.

"Torres." She spoke into the receiver.

"They found another one" Her partners voice said.

"How bad?" She asked, sighing.

"It's...bad." He hesitated. "How soon can you get here?" He asked.

"Give me an hour and a half." She answered as she pulled on a leather jacket and grabbed her helmet as she walked out the door. She pulled a bandana out of her jacket pocket and tied it around the bottom half of her face. She enjoyed the fact that it looked like a human skull. She placed the helmet on her head and fastened the strap beneath her chin. She covered her eyes with her trademark aviators and climbed on her bike. She couldn't help but smile as she fired the Harley up. It's gonna be a cold ride she thought as she drove toward the city.

At the crime scene she was greeted by the usual barricades and onlookers. As she made her way through the crowd, she couldn't help but feel annoyed. What purpose did standing around at a place of tragedy serve. What did you really hope to see? She flashed her badge to the uniformed officer and he directed her to the run down apartment ahead. Before she even saw him, she could her partners voice barking out orders.

"No one is to go inside!" He stated

"Dom!" Demi called out, signaling him to come to her.

"Took you long enough." Detective Dominik Davis said to her as he quickly walked to her location.

"I was out at the lake house." She answered.

"Well, shit. I should've known. It's the weekend..." He said trailing off as he glanced at the silver band on her left hand. "What the fuck happened to your face?" He asked as he registered the cuts and bruises that graced her features.

"Remember that 15 year old that got raped on Monday? I randomly ran into a guy that matched his description. Let's just say, I caught him and that's all that matters." The female detective answered.

"Jesus Christ." He said. "He got you good Dem. You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm good." She answered. "Show me the scene." She said as both detectives entered the building.

The inside of the building was just as shitty as the outside. As the detectives ascended the stairs, Dominik explained how the body was found. Once they made it to the top floor both cops headed to the end of the hallway. Demi was shocked when she stepped into the one room apartment. The smell nearly floored her. She brought her arm up over face and buried her nose in the crook of her elbow.

"What the fuck Dom! You could have warned me." She scolded as she fought the urge to puke. He just shrugged as the annoyed woman began to take in her surroundings. She immediately noticed the amount of blood. It was ridiculous and all over the place. As she studied the body, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She looked young, and if it wasn't for all the purple marks and the fact that she was split open like a fish, she probably would have been pretty. Her hands and feet were bound to the bedposts and she wasn't wearing any clothes. The crime scene technician took photos and began the tedious process of collecting evidence. Demi pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and slipped her hands into them, the latex popping as it settled onto her wrist.

She studied the girl closely, searching for any peculiar marks. "Look, right here." She instructed her partner. She directed him to look at the girls inner thigh. "It's the Roman numeral for thirteen. She's his thirteenth victim." She stated bitterly.

The man sat and watched from across the street. When he saw the detectives exit the apartment building, he immediately recognized the female. He remembered her from the hospital. She had brought in the large man that had been arrested. As he sat there, he tried to remember her name. Torres, he rembered. A smile crept to his face as he walked away unnoticed. This game was going to get fun, he thought.


	3. Send The Pain Below

Detective Torres was annoyed. As she walked through the underground parking lot, she could feel the sticky wetness as her shirt stuck to her skin. Fucking stitches she thought. She glanced at her watch,11:30. "It's to late for this shit", she grumbled to no one. Dominik offered to give her a ride after they finished with their report, but she declined. She wanted time to be alone. As she walked she could hear what sounded like a distraught woman. She hurried toward the sound of the cries for help and saw a man of a medium build attempting to put a girl into an old Toyota Corolla.

"Hey! Stop! NYPD!" She called out as she drew her gun. The man glanced at her and quickly released the girl. He jumped into the driver seat of the car and drove off. She quickly scanned the car for any distinguishing features before it drove out of sight. Unfortunately, the vehicle had no plates.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she rushed over to the girl. She knelt down and grabbed the young woman's elbow.

"Y...yeah." She stammered. "I think so." She added quietly, the fear evident in her eyes.

"I'm Detective Torres." Demi informed the scared girl. "You're safe now. Lets get you inside." She said as she led the girl over to the elevators.

"Where are you headed?" The detective asked the girl.

"The ER." She answered. "My sister is a doctor here."

"I'll take you to her." Demi smiled.

"Thanks." The young girl replied.

"Did you know that guy?" The detective asked the frightened girl.

"No." She answered. "I've never seen him before." She added.

The rest of the short elevator ride was spent in silence. Once they made it to the ground level, the exited the elevator and headed toward the ER. She watched as the young woman walked quickly over to the doctor that had given her the now ripped stitches. The girl wrapped her arms around the older woman and burst into tears. She watched as the doctor led the girl to an office and closed the door. Once the doctor reemerged from the room she approached the cop.

"Thank you." She said her voice shaking as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Was there a reason you were here?" She asked, distraction evident in her voice.

"Umm, yeah...my stitches." Demi answered.

"Ok. Follow me." She signaled for the detective to follow her. She led her to a bed and pulled the curtain. "Go ahead and remove your jacket and shirt. I'm going to go get a suture kit. I will be right back." The doctor instructed.

Demi did as she was asked, wincing at the pain as she removed both articles of clothing. As she sat there, she was thankful she happened to be in the garage when she was. Who knows what would have happened. When Dr. Russo returned she laid the suture kit out on a table and got ready to restitch the cops knife wound. As she stood in front of the detective, she took in a shaky breath, her nerves were shot. The detective immediately noticed her shaking hands. She carfeully reached towards the doctors hands and wrapped her own around Selena's and held them.

"Shhhh. It's ok Selena." She said softly. "She's ok." She assured the doctor. Before the detective knew what was happening, Selena was in her arms. She could feel her thin body shaking as she cried. Very slowly Demi wrapped her arms around the sobbing doctors form. She had no idea what to say. She opted to just hold the woman. Clearly she needed it. After a few moments had passed, she felt the doctor pull away. She recognized the embarrassment in the woman's eyes.

"Hey, don't even worry about. It's ok." She reassured the upset woman as she brushed a tear from her cheek. Selena simply gave a strained smile and excused herself. When she returned she didn't say anything, she simply stitched up the detectives wound. When she finished, she felt the detectives eyes on her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She stated. "I was emotional, and I guess I just really appreciate the fact that you helped her." The doctor rambled.

"It's ok. You are welcome." The detective said smiling at the stressed woman.

"Would you like to have dinner." Selena asked out of nowhere. "I'd like to thank you, properly." She added while rubbing her hands together nervously.

Her mind told her to say no, her lips however said something entirely different. Once the detective had agreed to join the doctor for dinner, she left the ER wondering what the hell she just got herself into. As the doctor watched the detective leave, she also had similar thoughts. What the hell am I doing, she thought.

He watched as the detective left. Interesting he thought. I almost had the girl. What a coincidence. I will have to be mindful, the man thought to himself. I want that girl. I will have her, I just have to be smart. Mindful. Yes, more mindful. He continued to repeat the same mantra about being more mindful over and over in his head until it consumed him. I will have that girl. She will not get away. He walked into the hospital and smiled as he was greeted by a co worker. He ran his hands down his blue scrubs and signed in for his shift.

As Selena drove home, her sister safely in the seat next to her, she couldn't help but feel relieved. She knew it was just dumb luck that the detective happened to be at the hospital at that exact moment. What are the odds? She thought. She glanced over at her 16 year old sister.

"You ok Cam?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up." Camila responded. "I'm ok though." She added in an attempt to reassure her older sister.

They drove the rest of the way home in silence. Selena couldn't help but think back on the last three years of her life. Her parents had both passed leaving her as Camila's guardian. She could only hope that her violent marriage hadn't left a lasting impact on the girl. She found the strength to leave, thanks to her sister. The past year and a half had been a nightmare regardless. She was in a state of constant fear he would barge through the door and put her back in the hospital, or worse. Her thoughts suddenly shifted to the detective. Demi Torres, she thought. I like that name. She couldn't help but remember the way her hands felt when they held hers. It hand been a long time since she had been touched so gently. There was a darkness to her. She could see it in her eyes. It was intriguing. She wanted to know more about the woman. She wanted to know why, for those brief moments, she felt completely safe in the strangers arms.

She decided to draw a hot bath and relax. Today had been trying for her. As she laid in the warm water she found herself thinking about the tattooed detective yet again. She had never really been attracted to women before. There was something about that cop that pulled her in. She didn't even know anything about her. They had only ever been in the same room twice. She laughed out loud at the absurdity of the way she was thinking about a woman she just met. Once she finished bathing, she climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

As Detective Torres walked into her small apartment, she threw her keys onto the kitchen counter and flopped onto the couch. She was still trying to process what the hell had happened at the hospital. The investigator in her wouldn't stop jumping up and down trying to connect the pieces together. She had a feeling, that there was something about that guy that attempted to abduct the girl earlier that she should be connecting to something. She just didn't know what. Her current case? She also was annoyed with the fact that she agreed to have dinner with a woman she knew absolutely nothing about. She didn't really want to have dinner with women in general. It felt too much like a date most of the time, and she really had no interest in dating. It was all just very awkward. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her bottle of pain pills, she popped three and drifted off into a restless sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes, as the sun beamed thought the blinds. Shit, she thought. She attempted to stand, but the pain was excruciating. She grit her teeth and tried again. Once she was able to stand, she placed the palm of her hand in the small of her back and slowly walked to the bathroom. It took her almost 20 minutes to draw a hot bath. She slowly lowered herself into the hot water hoping the heat would alleviate the back pain. I can't fucking do this anymore, she thought to herself as she laid in the tub helplessly. She stayed in the tub until the water was cold, it wasn't helping. She was unable to move. Frustrated, she did the only thing she could, she reached for herphone and called the only phone number she couldredial from memory. She listened as it rang twice before she heard the voice she needed on the other end.

"Dom, I need help." She told her partner. "I'm at the apartment." She added with a groan.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." He answered before hanging up.


	4. Made Of Stone

He arrived at his partner's apartment and turned his key in the lock. He called her name as he walked in.

"Demi?"

"I'm in here." She responded. He walked toward the sound of her voice. He entered the bathroom, and saw her laying in the tub grimacing.

"I can't move. My back." She groaned, as she winced in pain.

"I've got you. Hold on." He said as he lowered himself down next to the tub. He stuck his arms in the water and in one swift motion, he scooped his naked and wet partner out of the tub. He took her into her bedroom and placed her on the bed. He quickly covered her body with the comforter. He watched as she struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"You need to see a doctor." He scolded, quietly. "You need surgery."

"I just need to lay down for a bit. I fell asleep on the couch. I shouldn't have done that." She responded.

"Demi, it's getting worse." He told the stubborn woman.

"Dom. Stop it. I'm fine." She snapped at the concerned man. "You're not my fucking mom, I don't need a lecture."

"Oh come on. You're a safety risk at this point. What happens when shit hits the fan out there? Then what? You're gonna leave my ass hung out to dry, that's what." The frustrated detective exclaimed.

"Fuck you for even saying that." She responded.

"Go see the doctor. I'm not gonna ask you again." He said his tone serious. "It's been almost five years. It's not healing." He added.

The stubborn female detective didn't respond. As she laid there, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She injured her back in a car accident that changed her life forever. She lost more that day than she cared to admit. She knew that Dominik cared about her. He was her best friend. She trusted him without question.

"You weren't the only one that lost someone that day you know?" He said softly. "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for her. She wouldn't want to see you suffering like this."

Demi nodded silently. She didn't trust her voice to speak. She felt the knot in her throat as she suppressed the urge to cry. It was still hard for her to think about the day of the accident. She hadn't really let it go. She blamed herself. The back pain was a constant reminder. She knew it was getting worse. If she kept going like this, she eventually wouldn't be able to move. If she couldn't move, she couldn't work. The job was the only thing she had left. She decided to change the subject.

"Any leads on the case?" She asked her partner.

"No. Nothing. No one heard anything. No one saw anything. And as usual, he didn't leave anything behind." He stated, the frustration evident in his voice.

"Fuck." The female detective muttered. "There's got to be something we missed." She added.

"In any case, we've still got nothing. The Feds are breathing down our necks. They are going to pull the case soon if we don't come up with some leads." Her partner said.

"I know." She sighed. "Hey, can you do me a favor? I need you to check with records and see of they have anything on a Selena Russo."

"Sure. What's it in reference to?" He asked.

"It's personal. She's a doctor. She invited me to dinner on Friday. I stupidly said yes." The detective answered.

"Well holy shit!" Her partner exclaimed. "So is it like a date?" He asked.

"No." Demi glared. "It's her way of thanking me for helping her younger sister."

"I'll get back to you this afternoon." He stated with a smile. "Anything else before I go?" He asked.

"Yeah, wipe that stupid smile of your face." She grumbled.

"I will see you later Detective Torres." He laughed as he left her apartment.

She awoke to her phone ringing. She sat up slowly and let out a sigh. She was thankful she was able to move around. It was painful and she felt stiff, but it was tolerable. She reached over to the nightstand and retrieved her phone.

"Torres." She stated.

"Hey." She heard her partner say. "I pulled some files on Selena Russo."

"So she has a record?" The groggy detective asked.

"No, but I was able to find some cases related to a Selena Gray. I think you should take a look at these." He said. "She used to be married to the District Attorney."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Demi. Come read the files." He said before hanging up.

As Detective Torres walked into the precinct she spotted her partner at his desk. "Give me the files." She stated. He pointed at a stack of folders sitting on the corner of his desk. She grabbed the files and walked over to her own desk. She sat in the chair and put her feet up on the desk as she opened the first folder.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. District Attorney Nate Gray had some anger issues. As she looked through the photos she couldn't help but feel sick. Selena's beautiful face swollen and bruised was shocking. The details of the brutal beatings she suffered at the hands of the man she called her husband were unbelievable. As she read through the details of the reports, she was amazed Selena was able to get out of the relationship alive.

"It's fucked up." She heard Dominik say pointing at the files. "I wanna know how he managed to keep all that shit under wraps. The press should have had a field day with that."

"It's the benefits of having power and money Dom." Demi replied as she stared at the photo of the battered woman. She flipped through more of the file and came across a complaint that was dated two days earlier. "What the fuck?" She said to no one. He's still harassing her? The detective stood and grabbed her keys. I'm not letting this shit happen. Fuck that guy she thought. She climbed into her truck and punched an address into the GPS.

She found herself in a very expensive part of town. As the elevator ascended, she suddenly felt nervous. How am I supposed to explain why I'm here? she thought. Oh, hey! I was totally snooping through your personal life cause I'm a creeper. She laughed out loud at how absurd this entire situation was. She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall until she found the apartment number she was looking for. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open.


	5. Black Eyes Blue Tears

Detective Demetria Torres, the doctor thought to himself. She had quite the impressive résumé. Shot in the line of duty, she was involved in a fatal car accident, spent a month in a coma. Interesting, he thought to himself. If it wasn't for her, I would've had my prize, he thought frowning. He wrote down her address and returned the file to Dr. Russo's desk. If she gets in my way again, she's done he promised himself as he headed back out onto the floor to do his rounds. He smiled at a nurse as he passed by. Most women found him to be incredibly attractive. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect teeth, and money. Lots and lots of money. He opened the chart as he walked into the exam room to greet his next patient. As soon as he saw her, he knew that she would have to do in the meantime. She would be just what he needed to satisfy his need. He smiled at the woman before greeting her.

Selena heard the pounding on her apartment door, immediately she felt apprehensive. As she walked toward the door she stopped and grabbed the baseball bat she had leaning against the wall. She looked through the peephole and immediately became confused. What is she doing her? She thought.

"Hold on just a sec." She called out to the Detective on the other side of the door. Once she had unfastened the dead bolt, she opened the door to greet her visitor. "Hi." She said smiling.

The detective smiled. "Sorry to show up unannounced." She stated. "Umm, your file was handed to me earlier today. I understand you filed a complaint in reference to a restraining order violation?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah. I had done it a couple days ago. I uh, didn't expect anyone to look into it..." The shocked woman trailed off.

Demi looked confused. "Why wouldn't anyone look into it?"

"The same reason he never went to prison." She answered. "He's a powerful man. He's a scary man." She added quietly.

"He doesn't scare me. As far as I'm concerned, he's just another dick with no balls." Demi stated. "Can you explain to me what happened?" She asked the visibly apprehensive woman.

"Yeah. I'll just let you listen for yourself. Follow me." She signaled for the detective to follow her. She followed the doctor into the kitchen. "Go ahead and have a seat." She said pointing at a chair. Once the shorter woman was settled she pressed play on the answering machine.

"Selena...Selena. Baby. I know you're home. Pick up the phone. I just want to talk. Please. Selena. PICK UP THE PHONE YOU STUPID BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The detective watched as Selena flinched at the voice coming out of the machine. She looked completely terrified. Demi had heard enough. She got up and pressed the stop button.

"So he's been making death threats?" She asked. "How long has he been doing this?"

"Since I got the divorce. It's gotten worse. Sometimes I think he waits outside the apartment for me..." She trailed off.

"Wait, so he's stalking you?" The detective asked, alarmed.

Selena nodded in response. Demi could feel her anger rising. She couldn't stand abusive men.

"Do you mind if I take that tape?" She asked the doctor.

"Go ahead." She answered. She watched as the detrctive stood up. She noticed immediately that she was stiff and in pain. "Are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah." Demi winced. "My back is just acting up." She stated, dismissing the doctors concern.

"I could take a look at it for you. I'm a spinal surgeon." She informed the detective.

"I thought you worked the ER?" Demi asked.

"We all have to pull shifts due to staffing shortages. I'm the lucky girl that gets Saturday nights." She smiled. "I have an opening on Wednesday afternoon. I'll put you down in the schedule."

Demi took a few moments to consider the doctors offer. She knew she needed surgery, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to work again once she got it. Either way she was screwed. Sighing heavily she decided to give in.

"I'll be there." She said as he took the tape out of the answering machine.

"What will you do with that?" Selena asked her.

"I'm gonna use it as leverage." She stated.

"Leverage?" The raven haired woman questioned.

"Sometimes in order to get something done, you have to fight power with power. I'm not going to let this guy terrorize you Selena. It's not right. Someone needs to help you and I'm going to do it. I don't care what it takes."

"Why?" The doctor asked softly. "You don't even know me."

"I don't need to know you. It's the right thing to do. That's all there is to it." Demi answered sincerely.

"Thank you." Selena said to the cop.

"Here, take this." Demi said handingthe woman a business card. "It has my work and personal numbers on it. Call me if you need anything. I don't care what time it is." She said as she made her way toward the apartments entrance.

"Was that the same Detective that was at the hospital?" Camila asked once Demi had left.

"Yes." Selena answered as she clutched the card in her hand.

"I like her." Camila stated. "She makes me feel safe."

"Me too." Selena said softly.

"Are you ok Sel?" She asked her older sister.

"Yeah. It's just been a long couple of days Cam." She answered with a sigh.

"Do you think she will be able to make him leve you alone?" Camila asked hopefully.

"I hope so..." Selena said as she double checked the locks on the apartment door.

The detective stood outside the mansion gates repeatedly stabbing her finger into the intercom. Once she finally heard a voice through the speaker, she was immediately granted access. She loved carrying a badge. It was like having a free pass to wherever the fuck you wanted. Once inside, she waited in the foyer for the butler to wake the man she came to see.

"Good evening Sir." She greeted the Mayor as he walked toward her.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" The clearly irritated man asked the detective.

"It's come to my attention that your District Attorney is a real dick. Not only did he viciously beat the shit out of his wife for god knows how long, but he also has taken to terrorizing and stalking her since she decided to divorce his sorry ass. I don't know about you, but I for one find it highly inappropriate that a man of his character can even hold such an esteemed office in this city."

"That is none of your concern!" The wide eyed man warned.

"You see, that's where I beg to differ Mr. Mayor. I hold in my possession files and tape that depict and show his true nature. It would be a shame if those things were leaked to the press. You could kiss reelection goodbye." The detective stated without flinching.

She watched as his face dropped. "I'll handle it. He won't bother her anymore." He stated carefully.

"I hope so." The detective stated walking off. "I'll show myself out."


	6. Falling Slowly

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Yeah, Demi is a bad ass. Lol. I'm glad you guys are into the story. This chapter is mostly for some character development. It gives you a little glimpse into Demi's past. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Demi knew that there would be repercussions for her stunt at the Mayor's house. There are few people who would barge into the mayor of New York city's house and pretty much blackmail him. She was apparently one of those people. After sitting through several ass chewings and a few meetings regarding her future, she was simply given a written reprimand. This was their way of saying, yes you have the upper hand but we can't just let you do whatever you please. At the end of the day, she knew she was doing the right thing. Nate Gray was a criminal a far as she was concerned. She was considering leaking the information anyway. She probably wouldn't though. She's essentially painted a target on her back as it is with the stunt she's already pulled.

She walked through the hospital lobby toward the elevators. Once the doors opened she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. As she rode the elevator, she realized that she was kind of looking forward to seeing Dr. Russo. She twisted the wedding band on her finger and immediately dismissed any thoughts about the doctor. Once she made it to the fifth floor, she signed in with the receptionist and took a seat.

"Dr. Russo will be right with you." The receptionist stated.

"Thanks." Demi smiled as she crossed her legs. Moments later she heard her name called and followed the nurse into an exam room. She followed the nurse's instructions as she answered questions and had her vitals taken. Once the nurse was finished, she exited the room. Selena entered the room a short time later. She smiled as she glance down at the detectives medical chart.

"So I understand your back injury was caused by a car accident that occurred five years ago?" She asked the detective.

"Umm, yes. That's correct." She answered quietly.

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked, sensing the detectives discomfort with the topic of the accident.

"Yes. In vivid detail." Demi answered, frowning. "I was driving through an intersection and a truck slammed into the passenger side of my car. The impact caused me to be slammed into the driver side door. I sustained a head injury and was knocked unconscious. My back has hurt since then." She finished swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Ok. I'm going to take some x-rays and we will go from there." Selena stated, sensing the tension radiating from the woman sitting in front of her. The darkness in her eyes was chilling. She'd never seen such raw pain before. She quickly looked away."Come with me." She said gently.

Once the x-rays were complete, Selena met with Demi in her office. "So doc, am I gonna live?" The detective asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, it's too soon to tell." Selena joked back. "In all seriousness, we should be able to operate with no problem. You have some slipped disks which is causing some swelling and putting pressure on your nerves." She informed the detective. "I can operate this Friday if you like."

"Are you trying to get out of making me dinner?" The detective teased. She smiled when Selena laughed.

"No. I just want to help you. I know you're in a lot of pain." She said concern evident in her voice.

"I'm going to have to notify the department. I'm assuming I'm going to be out of commission for a while?" She asked the doctor.

"Yes. It will be a couple months." She informed the detective.

"Ok. I have to make some phone calls, so I should have an answer for you in the next couple of hours." Demi informed her.

"Here." Selena stated as she scribbled on a piece of paper. "It's my cell phone number. Call me when you know for sure." She said smiling shyly.

"I will." Demi replied as she left. As she climbed onto her motorcycle and placed her helmet on her head, she chuckled slightly. There was something about Selena Russo that she couldn't shake. She wanted to know more about her. She knew that the doctor was probably as damaged as she was. Perfect match, she thought sarcastically. She started up her bike and revved the engine. She glanced at the hospital before placing her aviators over her eyes and driving off. She listened to roar of the Harley's engine as she headed home.

Once Demi had left the hospital Selena had several more appointments to get through. She was distracted the entire time. She wa intrigued by the detective. He wanted to know what caused all of that pain she saw in the shorter woman's eyes. She wanted to know about the wedding band she noticed on her finger. She just wanted to know everything about her. She had knots in her stomach, from thinking about the detective. She was attracted to her, and that in itself was a very odd thing. She considered several times sending her a text, but chickened out each time. She glanced at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief. Ten more minutes, and I'm outta here, she thought. Without thinking she pulled out her phone and called the detective. She answered after three rings.

"Torres." She stated, gruffly.

"Umm, hi. It's me Selena...oh I mean Dr. Russo." The doctor stammered out nervously.

"Hi." Demi replied, her tone much softer. "Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes. Umm, wow, ok. I'm sorry. I feel like an idiot right now." Selena laughed. "I called because I was wondering if you'd like to come over on Thursday for dinner since Friday isn't an option?" She said speaking quickly.

She heard the detective let out a loud laugh. "You totally just sounded like a love sick boy trying to ask me to prom or something!" Demi exclaimed laughing even more.

Selena smiled. "I'm so embarrassed right now." She said softly.

"Yes. I'd love too." Demi answered letting the embarrassed woman off the hook.

"I just want you to know that I really do appreciate everything you have done for me." She told the detective. "Be here at 6pm." She added.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Demi said before hanging up.

Thursday night arrived much faster than she had anticipated. She was extremely nervous and excited at the same time. She felt kind of ridiculous. She didn't even know this woman, yet she was constantly thinking about her. She heard the light knocking on her front door as she put the finishing touches on the meal she was preparing. She loved to cook. She hoped that the detective liked Italian food.

"Cam, can you get the door!" She called out to her sister.

"Yeah." The teenager answered. She walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. "Hey detective." She greeted the older woman as she opened the door.

"Demi. Just call me Demi." She told the girl as she walked in.

"Ok." She smiled. "Sel is in the kitchen. Can I take your jacket for you?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Umm sure. Here you go." Demi answered as she removed the leather jacket. Camila took it and hung it on the coat rack.

"Follow me." The teenager said. Demi did as she was asked and headed toward the kitchen with the young girl. Whatever Selena was cooking smelled amazing.

"Would you like some wine?" Selena asked.

"How about a beer?" Demi responded.

"Beer it is." Selena answered signaling for Camila to grab Demi a beer. The teenage girl reached into the fridge and popped the top off of a local IPA.

"Thank you." Demi smiled at the girl. "I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be drinking before having major surgery." Demi said, teasing the doctor.

"One beer won't kill you." Selena answered.

"If you say so, Dr. Death." Demi said chuckling.

"You're quite a mischievous one aren't you." She said smiling at the detective.

Demi winked in response.

"Tell me about you." Selena said. "You are very intriguing." She added.

"What do you wanna know?" Demi asked her eyes gleaming.

"Everything." Selena answered making eye contact.

They talked for a few minutes as Selena finished cooking. Once dinner was served, they all sat together in the dinning room. Demi felt extremely at ease. It had been a long time since she had spent time with people that weren't Dominik and his family.

"Have you always been a cop?" Selena asked.

"No. I spent four years in the Marine Corps before I went through the academy." Demi answered.

"Wow." Selena exclaimed. "Did you always want to be a cop?" She asked.

"No. The desire didn't really strike me until after I came home from my second deployment. I was home for barely a week and my parents were killed. Some thug wanted my dads wallet and shot both my parents in the process." She stated.

"I'm sorry." Selena said softly. "I didn't know..." She trailed off.

"It's ok." Demi said, giving her a reassuring smile. "It was a long time ago."

Once they finished dinner, Demi helped with dishes and spent some time showing Camila how to play guitar. The teenager revealed during dinner that she wanted lessons when Demi inquired about who the guitar belonged to when she noticed it in the corner. After a while, Camila stated that she was tired and was going to call it a night. Demi sat strumming the guitar while Selena listened.

"So, you have a husband?" Selena asked the detective.

"No." She answered laughing. "Not quite. I had a wife."

"Had?" Selena asked, curious.

"Yeah. She died about five years ago." Demi answered sadly. She watched as the doctors face immediately fell.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to keep making you talk about these things. I feel awful."

"Selena. It's ok. You didn't know." Demi said trying to make Selena feel better. "I don't really talk about it all that much either. She was in the car with me when I hurt my back. They tell me she died instantly. Her neck was broken, severing her spinal cord." Demi stated softly.

Selena didn't know what to say. Demi continued to play guitar and all Selena could do was just watch. She could feel the detectives loneliness in each note she played. It was one of the saddest songs she had ever heard. She didn't need to hear any words to know that song was written out of heartbreak and loss. Selena had to fight the urge to take the detective into her arms. She found herself wanting to kiss her pain away. Once Demi had left, an emptiness began to creep into the doctors heart. She closed her eyes as a single tear escaped. She could feel her heart falling slowly.


	7. Excess Baggage

**A/N: Heres an update for those of you reading this story. If you like it, please review. It's no my favorite chapter and I probably should have spent more time on it, but I guess it will do. Thank you for reading my stories. I appreciate it. Enjoy! :)**

She arrived at the hospital early that morning. Once she checked in, Dr. Russo called her into the office to go over the procedure and what would happen afterwards. Once Selena was certain that Demi understood everything, she introduced her to the doctor that would be assisting during the surgery. Immediately Demi felt uneasy. There was something about the man that made her skin crawl.

"My name is Dr. Anderson." He smiled.

"Detective Torres." She answered gruffly, shaking the mans extended hand. She didn't like his eyes. They were cold. "Do I know you?" She asked the blonde doctor narrowing her eyes.

"I don't think so." He answered smiling. "I just have one of those faces." He added, making eye contact.

Demi continued to study the man. He looked ordinary enough. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, tan skin. His teeth were ridiculously white. There was just something about him that made the hair on the back of neck stand up, and not in a good way.

"He's a brilliant doctor." Selena assured her. "You will be in great hands." She added as if she could sense the tension radiating off of Demi. Demi forced a smile as the offensive man turned and headed toward the door.

"I'm goin to go get scrubbed up." He told Selena as he left. He smiled at Demi. She immediately got the chills.

"Who is that fuckin guy?!" She asked Selena as soon as he left.

"Excuse me?" Selena responded, obviously confused.

"He seriously gives me the creeps..." Demi trailed off.

"I've known him for almost five years detective. He's a great doctor. One of the best." Selena explained.

"If you say so." The tattooed cop grumbled.

They spent the next few minutes going over various paperwork. Demi couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that Dr. Anderson gave her. She was certain she had encountered him somewhere else before. She just couldn't quite remember where. It was starting to irritate her. She already hated hospitals enough, she didn't need the added bonus of being frustrated.

"Your next of kin is listed as Dominik Davis, is that correct?" Selena asked.

"Yes it is." Demi replied. "He is authorized to make decisions on my behalf if I am unable to do so. I have a medical directive that he will follow."

"Ok. Everything is in order. Go ahead and check in with the nurses so they can get you prepped. I'll see you in operating room." Selena said smiling at the slightly shorter woman.

As Demi stood to leave Selena stopped her.

"Umm, I wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed your company last night." She said softly, avoiding Demi's eyes. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do it again sometime?" She asked the detective hopefully. "I mean, I would really just like to get to know you better...I don't really have many friends..."

"Relax." Demi said cutting her off and smiling slightly. "Yes." She answered, before exiting the office and heading to the nurses station.

Selena exhaled and shook her head. Once she got her breathing and heart rate back to normal, she headed to the operating room to get scrubbed up. There was something about Demi Torres that she couldn't enough of. She felt an undeniable attraction to her. She found herself imaging what it would be like to kiss her. She wondered what Demi's hands would feel like on her bare skin. She was snapped back to reality by an assisting nurse.

"She's ready." The nurse informed her. "Sleeping like a baby."

The surgery took several hours. Once it was complete, Selena felt relieved. Her feet hurt and she was ready to sit down. She groaned as she heard her stomache growl. She headed into the cafeteria where she noticed Demi's friend Dominik sitting at a table. After getting some food and paying for it, she made her way over to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked the dark haired man.

"Nope." He answered, smiling. "You must be the Doctor."

"I guess I am." Selena responded.

"The blonde guy told me that the surgery went well."

"It did. You should go home and rest. She will be out cold for the next few hours."

"I wanna make sure I'm here when she wakes up. Hospitals are a rough place for her." He said quietly.

"Her wife?" Selena questioned.

He nodded his head. "Did she tell you about it?" He asked.

"She told me that she had died in a car accident."

"Did she tell you what happened?" He asked.

"No." Selena answered.

"Let me ask you something doc, are you interested in Demi?"

"Umm, I...I think so. Maybe?" The doctor stammered.

"Let me be honest with you. I think so and maybe will not cut it. She has a shit ton of unresolved issues and baggage. If you're not seriously interested, walk away now. She's strong, but she's a few straws away from breaking. She can't take much more." He said seriously.

"I do like her."

"I know. I can tell." He said smiling warmly. "I'm gonna tell you some things. I want you to understand that these things will be hard to hear, but they are what makes Demi the way she is. Since she has met you, you have already managed to get her to do things that I have been trying to get her to do for the past five years. She had dinner with you. She got her damn back fixed. Those are not things she would have done otherwise. I think that there's something about you that's chipping away at the walls she's built around herself." He told the doctor.

"Demi met Cristina ten years ago. She pulled her over for speeding. Demi was still a rookie cop back then and Cristina tried so hard to get out of the ticket. Demi didn't let her slide. By the time the traffic stop ended, Demi had somehow got her phone number. They started to see each other casually. Eventually, things got serious and they moved in together. Shortly afterwards they got married. Cristina was absolutely beautiful. She kept Demi balanced. She was everything that Demi wasn't. She loved her so much. She was her entire world. After the accident, Demi was in a coma for about four weeks. During that time Cristina's family had her buried. Demi wasn't at the funeral. When Demi woke from the coma, she was extremely confused. The doctors called me to come to the hospital so that they could explain what had happened." He told the doctor.

"She didn't know. Did she?" Selena asked softly.

"No she didn't. They wanted me there because they didn't know how she was going to react. It was bad. When we told her, I remember the way she looked at me like she didn't believe me. She pulled all of her IV's and monitoring wires off and tried to leave the hospital to find her. I had to physically restrain her to keep her in that bed. She screamed out Cristina's name and fought me. Once I got her to stop, she just started sobbing and repeating her name over and over. She still hasn't been to Cristina's grave. She refuses. She tried to kill herself once. Obviously, she didn't succeed. She doesn't talk about it much either."

"I had no idea." Selena said as she wiped away the tears that fell.

"She's not a whole person anymore." He told the saddened woman. "I'm afraid one of these days she's just going to give up."

"Do you think she's even interested in me?"

"Well, she threatened the Mayor. That was a little out of character for her. I think she feels a responsibility toward you. When it comes to Demi, that's a good thing. She's definitely attached."

"I should go and check on her." Selena stated as she glanced at the clock.

"It was nice talking to you Doc." Dom sated as she got up from the table.

"You too." She said as she walked away.

He watched the woman as she left. He immediately understood why Demi responded they way she did when she saw those files. Selena reminded her of Cristina. They looked similar. They both had dark features, and gentle dispositions. That doctor was going to turn Demi's world upside down. For the sake of both of them, he hoped it would be a good thing.

As she walked down the corridor, she felt sad. She had no idea Demi's past was so painful. The guilt she was carrying around must be unbearable. As she walked into Demi's room, she smiled at how peaceful she looked. He walked over to the side of the bed and slid her fingers across the cops exposed forarms, tracing the outline of her tattoos. Her breath caught as she felt the detective stir. She was surprised to see Demi's brown eyes looking into her own.

"You should be asleep still." Selena whispered softly.

"I'll have plenty of time to sleep when I'm dead." Demi responded, her voice scratchy from being drugged.

Selena smiled. "I met your friend Dominik."

"Whatever he told you is a lie." Demi said with a half smile.

"Get some rest." Selena said softly as she walked toward the door.

"Selena."

"Hmm?"

"Will you sit with me until I fall back asleep?"

"Yeah."

She pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. She felt Demi's hand grasp hers.

"I hate hospitals." The tattooed detective whispered.


	8. Don't Fear The Reaper

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Thank you for reviewing. This story is going to be getting very interesting very quickly. Hopefully y'all are ready. Follow me on twitter! AViolentEmotion. I promise I'm not annoying! Lol.**

The entire time he operated on Detective Torres's back, he fought the urge to let his hand slip and paralyze her. He didn't have much breathing room anyway, considering Selena was breathing down his neck. For whatever reason, she was extremely critical of the entire procedure. As he left the hospital he could barely contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to see his new pet. He climbed into his black BMW and drove to the airport. He parked the expensive car in the remote parking lot and then climbed into his Toyota Corolla. He couldn't fucking wait.

He quickly climbed the stairs of the rundown apartment building. Carefully he unlocked the door to the apartment she was in. He loved the look of fear every time he walked into the room. He loved the wide eyes, the tear stained cheeks, the constant sobbing. He loved the way they would plead for their lives. He loved everything about it. He could feel her eyes on him as he slowly and meticulously placed various sharp instruments on the counter. He inspected each one, ensuring the blade was sharp. He could hear the woman try to scream. It amazed him how they always did that. She was gagged and her lips were covered in duct tape. He laughed at her muffled pleas.

"No one is coming for you my dear." He said an evil smile on his lips.

He watched as the woman struggled against her restraints. The closer he got to her the more she struggled. He leaned in close to her face and slowly drug his fingers down the length of her naked body. He began to hum softly. "I'm gonna miss you." He whispered into her ear. He smiled as the hot tears escaped from her terrified eyes. He could hear her whimpering through the duct tape. He turned around and walked over to the counter. He studied the various scalpels and knives. Carefully he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. He smirked as the latex snapped against his skin. He let his fingers touch each one before they rested on the surgical scalpel he had used earlier. He picked it up and wrapped his hand around the cool steel handle. This one will do, he thought. He climbed onto the bed and stood with his feet on either side of her hips. He kneeled down so he was closer to her body and quickly stuck the scalpel into her throat. He watched as she struggled for air. He could see the air bubbles in the crimson red of the wound. Once she stopped struggling he began to cut an incision down the length of her body. He watched as the blood and internal organs spilled out of her severed tissues. He dipped his fingers into the blood and brought it to lips. He loved the metallic taste of blood. Carefully, he leaned over her inner thighs and etched the Roman numeral fourteen. He smiled when he thought about who number fifteen would be. The one that got away.

A few weeks had passed since the surgery. Demi had never felt better. Her back was recovering and she and Selena had began an easy friendship. Dominik had called her earlier in her recovery in a rather gloomy mood. They had discovered another body. He also informed her that the FBI was going to take over the investigation. He had spoken with two Special Agents to brief them on what they had. As she sat there nursing a beer, she was glad that they took the case. It was driving her crazy. No leads, no witnesses, no evidence. Meticulous and exact. The last body was shortly after her surgery. number fifteen hadn't popped up yet. Thank god. She was interrupted from her thoughts by here phone ringing.

"Hey." She said. "What's up."

"How about a barbecue?" Dom asked. "We'll do it at your place. I'll cook and provide all the food. Sound good?"

"Sure." She answered.

"Awesome. I'll bring the wife and kids. Make sure you invite Selena." He said.

"Ah, I see what you did there. Susie fucking matchmaker!" She said laughing.

"Screw you Torres!" He said laughing with his friend. "She likes you." He added.

"I know. I'm just not sure if I'm ready." Demi trailed off.

"Dem, it's been five years. You need to start living again. You know she would want you too." He said softly.

"I know. It's just hard. Selena reminds me of her so much. Not so much her looks, but just the way she is. She's amazing. She takes my breathe away." She confided in her friend.

"I think she's your second chance."

"Maybe. I just want to be sure. I don't want to start something that I can't finish. She deserves better."

"I get it. You never know unless you try though. You can't live life if you let a bunch of what ifs and maybes dictate your decisions."

"What are you fucking yoda?"

"Shut up! I'm being serious."

"I know. I really do care about her a lot. I've just got to get my shit together."

"You could start by going to see Cristina..."

"Dom, don't." She said her voice tense.

"Demi."

"I'm going to hang up now." She said before pressing the end call button on her cellphone.

He hated it when he did that. He couldn't just leave it alone. Without realizing it, she started to twist the weeding band on her left hand. As she sat there, she fought to suppress the memories. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly she exhaled. She repeated the process until her nerves calmed. Once she had her emotions under control, she picked up her phone and called Selena.

"Hey Sel." She said once the doctor answered.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Wanna come to a barbecue on Saturday? It's at my lake house. Dom and his girls will be here. Just a small get together before I go back to work."

"Yeah. That sounds nice. We will be there."

"Sel, I got a question for you. Umm, would you and Cam like to stay for the weekend? I would like to spend some time with you." Demi asked quietly.

It took Selena a moment to respond. "Yes. I would like that very much."

"I'll see you on Saturday."

"Bye Dem." she said before hanging up the phone.

Immediately she smiled. She had been waiting for Demi to take those first steps for quite some time. She had grown quite fond of the Detective these past few weeks. She knew her heart was falling. She wanted so much to ease the pain in Demi's heart. She wanted to put all the pieces back together and make her whole again. She was a genuinely good person. She'd give her life to protect a complete stranger. She deserved to be loved. She deserved a second chance. She was looking forward to spending time with her. She hasn't been out to her lake house before. It would do Cam some good to get out of the city. She picked up a stack of paperwork and headed out to the nurses station. As she passed by her office, she noticed Dr. Anderson staring at Camila. He looked completely zoned out. He had an expression on his face that she couldn't quite read. She decided to stop and ask if he was feeling ok.

"Hey Ben." She said softly. The sound of her voice startled him and he jumped slightly.

"Oh hey." He said, almost out of breath. "What's up?"

"I was just making sure you were ok. You looked a little zoned out. I saw you looking at Camila and I thought maybe something was wrong."

He scratched his head nervously. "Umm, no. I guess I just spaced out. I wasn't really looking anywhere. Sorry if I freaked you out." He said smiling.

"No. It's ok. I've gotta go." Selena replied holding up the paperwork.

He nodded as she walked away. Once she left the doorway he got up and closed his office door. He spent several minutes trying to calm his nerves. I have got o be careful, he scolded himself.


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is an awesome chapter. If you are too young to be familiar with the birds and the bees please don't read it. I don't want to be responsible for corrupting what's left of your innocence. I would also like to take a moment and thank you all for your reviews and favorites and jut plain reading of this story. You are all awesome. This chapter will probably be the last peaceful moment this story sees for quite a while. Enjoy. The song in this chapter is called "Break In" by Halestorm. I would also like to take a moment and tell you that if you don't listen to this band, you really fucking should cuz they kick ass. That is all.**

He could hear her singing as he got out of his truck. He smiled as her soprano voice filled his ears. It had been a while since he had heard her sing. He watched as his two daughters jumped out of the truck to run inside. Bella and Tori loved Demi. When his wife was pregnant, they had asked Demi and Cristina to be their godparents. They agreed, and when the girls were born, he could tell that Demi was instantly in love. She took her role of godmother very seriously. She had set up trust funds for both of the girls. He and Denise were so thankful. She spent time with them constantly. Thanks to Demi, they were both very into music. He heard the piano stop and Demi greeting them both with a raspy scream. He heard both girls laughing hyterically while Demi chased them back outside. His wife smiled as she helped him carry in the bags of groceries.

Once all the groceries were in the house and the girls got settled, Demi hugged Denise and grabbed them all a couple beers.

"I've missed you Dem!" Denise exclaimed. "It's been too long." She added.

"I know. I've been trying to take it easy. My back feels amazing though. I'll be in your hair constantly now." Demi said grinning.

"Where's Selena?" Dom asked as he began to prep the ingredients for the barbecue.

"She's on her way." Demi answered.

"Ooooh, I wanna hear all about this mysterious Selena." Denise said as she rested her elbows on the breakfast bar.

Demi laughed. "I'm sure you do. You're so nosey." She said to the blonde woman.

"I haven't told her shit." Dom stated.

"I met her a few months ago when she pulled a knife out of my shoulder at the hospital. She's actually the doctor that operated on my back as well." Demi told the interested blonde.

"What is it with you and picking up chicks at work?" She asked winking.

"She's a fuckin pimp. That's what's up." Dom interjected.

Both women laughed.

"I don't know. Something just sort of clicked." Demi said to Denise.

"I think she's here!" Denise squeeled when she heard a car pull up. "Is she tall and flipping gorgeous?"

"Yup." Demi smiled.

"Then she's here. You didn't tell me she had a daughter!"

"She doesn't. That's here fourteen year old sister."

"Well alright then. Get your ass out there and help her in!" Denise scolded.

"Ok mom!" Demi said sticking her tongue out at the woman as she walked toward the front door.

Once Demi was outside, Selena greeted her with a brilliant smile. Camila immediately gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much for inviting us! It's so pretty here!" The teenager exclaimed.

"It really is beautiful." Selena added.

Demi smiled and helped bring in their luggage. "There's two guest rooms, so you don't have to share." Demi told them as she led them down the hall.

"Wow." She heard Camila exclaim. "Are all of these guitars yours?" She asked as she peered into Demi's study.

"Yes, they are." Demi answered. "You can play them if you like." She watched as the girl ran into the room and started going through the guitars.

"You're house is beautiful Demi." Selena said softly.

"Thank you." She smiled at the taller woman. "Come here." She said as she opened up her arms. Selena melted into the embrace. "I'm glad you're here." Demi whispered against Selena's ear.

"Me too." She whispered back.

"Come on. I want you to meet Denise and the girls." She said as they parted. "Cam you too!" She called out to the girl as they headed toward the kitchen.

When they made it to the kitchen, Dominik was busy chopping and marinating the various foods they would be eating. Denise was perched at the breakfast bar enjoying a beer. She smiled warmly at the group as they entered the room. She immediately noticed how at ease Demi was with the doctor and her sister. They seemed to just fit together.

"I'm Selena." The doctor said to Denise as she extended her hand.

"Denise" The blonde woman said in response. "Those two are our twin girls Bella and Tori."

"They are beautiful." Selena smiled. "This is my sister, Camila."

"Hello." Camila smiled at the woman.

"Hi." She smiled back.

After everyone got finished greeting each other, they settled in and talked. Denise noticed how similar Selena was to Cristina. Selena had a gentle demeanor. She was soft spoken, and her presense was very warm. She was soothing and calm. She could see why Demi was drawn to her. Demi needed the balance that a woman like Selena could provide. She was also stunningly beautiful.

"You want a beer Selena?" Denise asked.

"Yeah." She smiled, as Demi got up and grabbed her a beer. She smiled as Demi took the seat right next to hers and scooted it closer.

"Dem! You remember that time Cristina wanted you to hang up fucking bird feeders and you fell of the damn ladder and busted your foot?" Dom asked as he took a drink from his beer.

"Shit dude. Don't even remind me. She was freaking out. She thought I was gonna die or something. I had to drive myself to the hospital because she was so panicked." Demi said laughing.

"She was so embarrassed." Denise added.

Selena laughed. "She seemed like a wonderful woman. I wish I could have met her."

"She was." Demi said softly. "That was one of the few times I ever remember her panicking. Dom put a pitchfork through his foot and she didn't even blink an eye!" Demi added laughing.

"I think she offered him a band aid!" Denise said laughing hysterically. Demi joined in.

"Fuck you Torres! We all know you could turn her into a basket case. She was always worried Demi was going to get hurt. I don't know if you could tell, but she gets kind of aggressive." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, when I met her she was cussing out a guy she had just beaten and arrested while she had a steak knife sticking out of her shoulder." Selena said with a smirk. "I'm not sure if aggressive covers it." She added jokingly.

"Oh, I see doctor. Take his side. That's ok. He's just a big ass baby anyway." Demi replied pretending to be offended.

"Selena, you wouldn't believe some of the shit these two have done. Especially when they're together. Cristina and I used to call them "thing 1" and "thing 2". Denise told the raven haired doctor.

"I could only imagine." Selena replied, as Demi reached over and grabbed her hand. Selena watched as Demi lightly tapped on the back of her hand with her fingertips. She felt the tattooed woman gently turn her hand over and caress her palm. Denise noticed the small display of affection and gave Selena a knowing wink.

Once dinner was served, everyone gathered at the dinning room table. They ate, drank and laughed. Once dinner was finished, Selena offered to help clean up. Demi and Dominik sat and watched while Denise and Selena washed and put away the dishes. Demi was amazed at how Selena seemed to know exactly where everything went, without even asking.

"That's crazy." Dom said as he watched the women in the kitchen. "She was made for you man."

"What makes you say that?"

"She literally already knows where all your dishes go." He said as he took a long pull from his beer. "She's already trained." He added with a slight chuckle.

"Dom!" Demi said slapping his arm. "You're suck a fucking dude."

"They seem to get along well." He said referring to Selena and Denise.

Demi nodded her head as she watched them laughing together. It reminded her of when Cristina was around.

"Dom. I think I'm in in love with her. Whenever she's around, she just makes me feel better. It doesn't hurt when I think about Cristina anymore." Demi stated to her partner.

"Then you need to tell her Dem. You tell her and you hold on tight. She's amazing."

"I will."

"When did you know?"

"When she sat with me in the hospital after my surgery."

"Seriously? That was a long ass time ago."

"I know. Sometimes I just feel like she's not real. Like I'm gonna wake up and she'll just be a dream."

"Trust me, she's real."

Once the two women finished in the kitchen, Denise got Dom who was a bit drunk, and both girls out to the car. She came into the house and said goodbye. After she left Demi an Camila sat down at the piano. Selena listened while Demi played and Camila sang. Occasionally she would her Demi's voice. Selena walked around and explored the house. It was a beautiful home. She looked at the various pictures that adorned the walls and shelves. She saw a few photos of Demi wearing camoflauge and holding an M4 while she was deployed in what appeared to be Iraq. The photos that really stood out were the ones with Cristina in them. She was a beautiful woman. She picked up a small black picture frame that held a photo of Cristina. She was wearing a red hoodie with the hood pulled over head. Her long black hair hid half of her face and she was looking away from the camera smiling. Carefully, she placed the photo back where she found it. By the time she finished exploring the house, Camila had gone to bed and Demi was still playing the piano. She walked toward the tattooed brunette and sat next to her on the piano bench. Demi smiled at her and continued playing. She felt herself get lost in the haunting melody that she was playing and she closed her eyes and leaned her head on Demi's shoulder. She noticed that Demi had started playing something else. She listened as she heard her start to sing.

Put your lighter in the air  
And lead me back home  
When it's all said and done  
I'll follow the echo  
I hear you night after night  
Calling out my name  
And I find myself  
Running to meet you  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I've laid down

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
In the dark you show me  
Yeah, it's perfectly reckless  
Damn, you leave me defenseless  
So break in

You let me fall apart  
Without letting go  
Then you pick up the pieces  
And you make me whole  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I've laid down

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
In the dark you show me  
Yeah, it's perfectly reckless  
Damn, you leave me defenseless  
So break in

And take everything I have  
Til there is nothin left  
Until its just your voice in my head  
And when the lights come on  
You see me as I am  
You're still inside me

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
In the dark you show me  
Yeah, it's perfectly reckless  
Damn, you leave me defenseless  
So break in

Once she finished singing, Selena was breathless. She had never heard a more beautiful voice. "Has anyone ever told you that you are ridiculously good at just about everything?" Selena asked with a smile.

"Nope. Just you." Demi said with a smirk. "Come on. We're gonna go sit on the porch."

"It's going to be cold."

Selena watched as Demi grabbed a blanket. "Problem solved Doc." She smiled as she took the taller woman's hand.

Demi sat down on the porch swing first and held her arms out to Selena. Selena positioned herself against Demi's body as she felt the detectives strong arms encircle her. She rested her head against Demi's chest and listened to the steady thumping of her heart. She watched as Demi took her fingers and tangled them with hers.

"Sel." She whispered. Selena responded by lifting her head and looking into Demi's eyes. Slowly Demi untangled their fingers and cupped Selena's cheek. She closed her eyes as Demi's thumb brushed across her bottom lip. She could feel Demi's face getting closer. "Tell me to stop." Demi said softly as their foreheads touched.

"I don't want you to." Selena whispered.

She felt Demi's lips lightly brush against hers. The kiss was tentative at first. She brought her arms around the detectives neck and climbed into her lap. Immediately Demi deepened the kiss. She felt as the brunette lightly nipped her bottom lip. She sighed against her lips. She was vaguely aware of the blanket falling to ground. She didn't care. All that mattered was this kiss. She wanted more.

"Demi. Take me inside." She panted against the detectives mouth. Demi responded with a growl and stood up bringing Selena with her. She wrapped her legs around the tattooed woman as she moved both of them into the house. As soon as Selena felt the bed against her back, she leaned up and pulled Demi's shirt over her head. Once she removed Demi's shirt, she discarded hers and pulled the detective in for a kiss. She felt Demi's fingers as they unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them off her waist. She watched as the detective stood and removed her own pants before climbing back on top of her. She felt Demi's lips as they placed kisses all over her stomach and neck. Once Demi's mouth found hers, she felt like the world was spinning. She had never been this turned on in her entire life. "I'm ready." She whispered against Demi's lips. As soon as she felt Demi inside her, she gasped. She bit the detectives shoulder as she felt her move in and out slowly. She almost couldn't stand it. She heard Demi let out a gutteral moan as she gasped against her lips. "Faster." She panted to the detective. Demi quickened her pace and Selena dug her fingernails into her back. She could feel the pressure building steadily. It was almost more that she could stand. When she came, she had never felt more of a connection in her life. The detective held onto her as her body shook in ecstasy. She heard her raspy voice whisper against her ear "I love you". She responded by kissing the lips that spoke the sweetest words she had ever heard. "I love you too." She whispered against the detectives mouth. "I love you too." She repeated.

She woke to the sounds of birds singing and sunlight streaming through the window. She smiled at how cliche the whole situation was. She could her laughter coming from the kitchen. She stretched and slowly climbed out of bed. She blushed as she thought about what had taken place in these sheets the night before. She rummaged through Demi's dresser until she found some sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear. Once she was dressed she made her way toward the voices.

"Good morning!" Demi said as she walked over and planted a kiss on her lips. "Did you sleep good?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Selena's waist.

"Morning, and yes I did." Selena answered giving Demi another soft kiss.

"Are you guys serious?!" Camila exclaimed. "Ohmygod!" She said as she jumped up and hugged both of them. "This is awesome!"

"It's Sunday. So I'm making pancakes." Demi said with a smile.

"Pancakes sound perfect."

"So, does this mean I can come here whenever I want now?" Camila asked with a huge smile.

"Yes." Demi replied chuckling.

"Ohmygod!" She squeeled again.

Not long after they sat down for breakfast Selena's phone rang. "Doctor Russo." She stated into the receiver.

"Ok. And you're sure there's no one else?"

"I'll be there in a couple hours." She said as she hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Demi asked.

"I have to go to the hospital. They are slammed in the ER."

"Duty calls." Demi smiled. "That just means me and Cam can hang out."

"I'm sorry Dem." Selena said frowning.

"It's ok babe. I'll make us dinner tonight when you get home."

Selena smiled in response. "I'd like that. I'm gonna have to run by my apartment. I've gotta go." She stated. "I love you." She smiled at Demi, giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

"Looks like its just us." Demi said smiling at the teenager. "After we eat, get ready to go out. I've got something that I wanna take care of. I've been putting it off for awhile."

"Ok." Camila stated before shoveling another forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

Once they finished breakfast and they both showered and dressed, Demi locked up the house and climbed onto her Harley. She held a helmet out to Camila.

"Are you serious?" The teenager asked.

"Yup."

"I've never rode on a motorcycle before."

"It's fun. Come put the helmet on." Demi instructed. The young girl watched as Demi pulled a bandana out of her pocket that had the outline of a human skulls jawline and covered the bottom half of her face from her nose down with the fabric. She then placed the helmet on her head, followed by a pair of aviators. She looked badass, Camila thought. Camila placed the helmet Demi had given her into her own head and fastened the chin strap before placing a pair of Ray Bans on her face. Demi signaled for her to climb on. Once she was seated she wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and smiled as she started the motorcycle. It was loud.

"Hold on." Demi said as they drove away from the house. Camila watched as the countryside rolled past them. She had no idea where they were going and she didn't really care. She was happy to be able to experience something like this. She was happy her sister met Demi. As they pulled up to a cemetery, Camila finally understood where they were going. Demi slowly brought the bike to a complete stop and placed both feet down on the ground. Camila let go if her waist and climbed off the motorcycle. She watched as Demi tapped the kickstand with her foot and then locked the bike. She pulled off the helmet and bandana and left them on the seat. Camila removed her helmet as well and hung it on the handlebar. She watched as Demi scanned the cemetery and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." She said as she headed toward the hundreds of stone slabs sticking out of the ground.

Camila walked next to her and grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together. Demi glanced at her and gave her a small smile. It didn't surprise Camila that Demi knew exactly where her wife's grave was. She knew that Demi had never visited it, but somehow she knew that she knew where it would be. She watched as Demi approached the headstone with her wife's name on it.

"Hey baby." Demi said softly as she traced her wife's name. "I wanted to tell you that I met someone. She's absolutely amazing." She could feel the tears as they slowly fell down her face. "I love her, and I'm going to give her my whole heart. I want you to know that I love you and I always will. I will never forget you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that it had to be you. I just..." She felt herself choking up and she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I didn't know I could ever love someone the way that I loved you again. She's so beautiful. You would love her. Goodbye baby." She whispered as the tears fell into the grass beneath her feet. Camila watched as she removed her wedding ring and put it into her pocket.

"Are you ok? She asked the tattooed woman as she walked towards her.

"Yeah. I'm good." Demi answered as she wiped away the tears and slung her arm over the teenagers shoulder. "Let's go home." She smiled.

Selena quickly walked down the hall and shoved her key into the keyhole on her apartment door. She closed the door behind her and walked toward her bedroom. As she passed by the kitchen, she stopped dead her tracks. Her keys dropped to the floor as she realized that Nate Gray was standing in her kitchen.


	10. Tell Me Where It Hurts

**A/N: So I'm not going to lie, I actually changed the direction that this chapter was going to take the story. It was a bit too much for me to wrap my head around. It's still pretty messed up. Anyway, if you like this story please review! I love reading what you guys think. For those of you that leave reviews, keep em coming. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

There were many things that she knew with an absolutely certainty. The sun will rise, a year will pass, there are only 60 minutes in an hour, and Nate Gray wouldn't rest until she was dead. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream. Instead, she stood there frozen. Maybe if she didn't move he wouldn't see her. She closed her eyes as the tears started to fall. She heard him walk over to her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck. She could feel her entire body shaking. She was afraid, very very afraid.

"Nate please." She let out in a shaky whisper.

"Do you miss me Selly?" He asked as she felt his hands on her shoulders. "I've missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"Nate stop." She said with a shaky breath. She immediately sucked in air when she felt him whip her around and slam her body against the wall. He pushed the weight of his body against her and grabbed her face harshly.

"You will not tell me what to do!" He screamed in her face. He smelled heavily of alcohol. His dark eyes looked wild and cold.

"Nate, you're hurting me." She whispered. She tried to remain as still as possible. She knew that anything she did could provoke him.

"And what do you think you've done to me." He hissed. "Where have you been baby? You didn't stay here last night. Who were you with?" He asked as he slide his hand up her leg.

Immediately her stomach lurched. She wanted his hands off her. She knew she had to try to get away. She knew what he was about to do and she couldn't just let him do it. She kneed him in the groin and as soon as he let go of her face, she bolted to the door. She cried out as she felt his fingers grasp her ankle. She landed hard on her forearms. "You fucking bitch!" He screamed as he pulled her towards him. He placed both knees on either side of her hips and sat on top of her. She felt his fist collide with her face as she cried out in pain. She bucked her hips in an attempt to get out from under him, but he was too strong.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed before she felt his hand clamp over her lips.

He stood jerking her up with him. He shoved her against the wall and slapped her across her cheek. She could feel the hot tears as they streamed down her swollen and bruised face. He hit her again, causing her to fall against a table. The corner crashed into her ribcage causing her to cry out pain. As she crumpled to the floor, she couldnt even protect herself from the viscous kicks he landed to her stomach. She could taste the metallic sticky blood on her lips. "Please stop." She begged. She felt the sharp pain as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and drug her toward the bedroom. She began to panic. This can't be happening she thought. She realized that the only way she might survive this is if she stops fighting. A sob escaped her lips as he threw her onto the bed. The last thing she rembers is watching his hands as they unfastened his belt.

Demi and Camila spent the rest of the afternoon playing guitar and watching movies. Camila thought it was strange that her sister hasn't called and checked up on them, but she figured she must have been busy. She picked up her phone and sent her a quick text. Hopefully she replies soon, the teenager thought.

"Demi?"

"Yeah?" She said looking up from her guitar.

"Has Sel texted you today?"

"No. She's probably just really busy. Call her at the hospital." Demi suggested.

"Ok."

Before Demi could say anything else, she heard her phone ring. "Detective Torres." She stated.

"Dem." She heard Dom's voice say. "I need you to come to Selena's apartment." He sounded tense.

"Dom? What the fuck is going on?"

"Now Demi." He said as he hung up.

Immediately Demi grabbed her keys and jacket. "Camila! Lets go." She said to the girl. She immediately followed without question. She could tell that something was wrong. Demi felt sick. She fought the urge to call her partner back and focused on driving. She sped the entire way into the city. When she pulled up in front of the apartment, she saw the familiar sight of flashing red and blue lights and crime scene tape. Her heart dropped. Someone was dead. She parked her truck and ran toward the barricades. She flashed her badge and was immediately granted access. She pulled Camila behind her.

"What's happening?" The teenager asked.

"I don't know." Demi answered as she preactically ran up the stairs. She didn't want to sit in an elevator. It would have driven her mad. Once they made it to the apartment door, the uniformed officer stopped Demi and told her that Camila couldn't go in. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She told the now visibly upset teenager.

As soon a Demi walked through the door, she felt her throat constrict. She searched around for any clues as to what had happened. "Where's Selena?" She barked at one of the detectives.

"She's with Detective Davis in the room." He answered.

Demi ran down the hall. As soon as she approached the door she could see what she knew was a body covered in a white sheet. Her heart stopped. She walked over to body and pulled the sheet away. She saw Nate Grays lifeless eyes staring back at her. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and quickly scanned the room. "Where the fuck is she?" She snapped at the posted officer.

"In the other room." He answered.

She exited the room with Nate's body and went down the hall. She could hear Selena softly crying. Slowly she pushed the door open and stepped into the room. She felt her blood boil as soon as her eyes found the woman she loved. Her face was bloodied and bruised. As soon as Selena saw her, she jumped off the bed and into her arms. Demi knew she had to be in a tremendous amount of physical pain, so she carefully wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman.

"Shh, shh. I've got you." She whispered into her hair. "I won't let go. I won't let go."

Selena grabbed handfuls of Demi's coat and clung to the tattooed detective for dear life. She buried her face into her chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Demi was vaguely aware of Dom when he started speaking.

"Nate came and attacked her. She fought him and he drug her into the bedroom. She said that as he was pulling her clothes off, she was able to get her gun out of the nightstand. She shot him." He told her.

Demi nodded and continued to hold Selena. After what seemed like an enterntiy, she convinced Selena to get onto the waiting gurney in order to be transported to the hospital. She walked with the gurney to the front door where she found Camila waiting still. Camila gasped as he looked at her sister. "Go with her." Demi instructed the teenager.

"Dem. don't leave me." She heard Selena cry as the paramedics pushed her down the hall. "Demi!" She called out.

"It's ok baby! I'll be right there." She called out to the scared woman. "Dom!" She yelled.

"Hey." He answered.

"I'm going to the hospital. As soon as you finish, come an talk to me. I want to know everything."

"I will." He immediately recognized the rage burning in her brown eyes. Nate Gray should feel grateful that he was already dead.

Demi climbed into the back of the ambulance and immediately laced her fingers with Selena's. she lightly kissed her scraped and bloodied knuckles. "I'm here baby." She whispered as she placed a kiss on the bruised woman's forehead. She watched as Selena's eyes fluttered closed. The rest of the ambulance ride was spent in complete silence. Demi sat and watched as the paramedics tended to the beaten woman. Never again, she thought. I will never again let you out of my sight.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Slena was immediately taken to be examined. After what felt like a lifetime, A doctor finally told Demi what was going on.

"She's suffered some bruised ribs and she has a fractured wrist. Her face is pretty swollen and she's in a tremendous amount of pain. She's covered in scratches and bruises. It pretty typical for domestic violence victims." He stated. "We had to give her a sedative. She was extremely upset while we were examining her. She had a panic attack once she realized she had his blood on her."

"You what?" Demi asked. "You drugged her?"

"It's just so she can calm down. She's sleeping now. Her sister is with her. You can come back for questioning tomorrow."

Demi let out a humorless laugh. "I'm her fucking girlfriend you idiot." She said glaring at the doctor. She watched as Camila came down the hallway toward her.

"Hey." She mumbled. "Can you come with me?" She asked.

"I don't know, it depends on what Doogie fucking Howser says." She spit out sarcastically toward the doctor.

"Y...yes. That's fine." He stammered before walking away.

She wrapped an arm around the traumatized teenager as they walked toward Selena's room. Demi's breath caught at how broken her Selena looked. Her face was swollen and her skin was covered in ugly purple and blue marks. She clenched her jaw as she thought about the man that did this to her. He deserved to be dead. Silently she pulled Camila into her arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head as the teenager started to cry. Demi knew that there would plenty more tears ahead.


	11. Losing My Religion

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Thank you for reading! Enjoy.**

His hand twitched as he walked down the corridor. He couldn't wait any longer. As he walked by her, he couldn't help but stare. He noticed how puffy and red her eyes were. She must be upset he thought. Poor thing. He wanted her badly. That detective has turned out to be a serious problem. As soon as the dark haired girl turned her face toward him, he looked the other way. He was surprised that she hasn't recognized him from the garage incident yet. He had spent countless days right in front of her face. He got extremely lucky, he had feared the worst when she had gotten away. He felt the anger rising. Demi fucking Torres, he thought. He knew he wouldn't be able to wait any longer. He scanned the hallway, looking for witnesses. There were just too many people. He couldn't take her now. Frustrated he decide to look for an alternative. He knew just the place.

It had been three days since Selena had shot Nate Gray. She hadnt really talked much. When Dominik came to take her final statement, he was very patient and gentle with her. She appreciated his kindness. She knew that Dominik would tell Demi everything that happened. It hurt her to know that Demi would blame herself for this. She knew that the tattooed woman would feel guilty. The truth was, there wasn't anything she could have done about it. She shuddered as she remembered the way he clawed at her clothes. If she hadnt remembered that she had bought a gun, she would have probably ended up raped and murdered. Her skin crawled at the thought of being raped. She knew the physical and psychological trauma that came along with that sick act of violence. She had witnessed it all too much in her line of work. She groaned as she shifted in the bed. Her entire body hurt. She smiled when she saw Demi walk in.

"Hey." Demi said softly.

"Hey yourself." Selena replied.

"Are you ok?"

"No. But yes." Selena answered honestly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Demi asked as she sat down in the chair next to Selena's bed.

"I...I was so scared." She said her voice cracking. "When he drug me into the room, I was just going to give up." Demi watched as the tears rolled down her bruised cheeks. "While he was distracted with removing my clothes, I remembered I had bought a gun and that it was in my nightstand. I pulled it out and pulled the trigger until it stopped firing. I heard it click several times before I dropped it. I felt relieved Demi. I killed him and I felt relieved." She whispered.

"It's ok to feel that way Selena. He hurt you. He might have killed you." Demi said softly.

"What right do I have to take someone's life?"

"You had no other choice."

"I shouldn't have to make those kind of choices." She whispered.

"I know baby. I know."

They sat in silence until Camila popped into the room.

"I'm hungry." She groaned.

"Can you wait until we get your sister discharged or are you gonna die if you don't eat now?" Demi asked the teenager.

"I seriously think I'm going to die." The dramatic teenager answered.

"So, you're literally going to die if you don't eat like right now." Demi said.

"You're making fun of me." Camila pouted.

Demi smiled. "I am. Here go grab something out of the vending machine and I'll take you wherever you want once they let Sel go. Deal?" Demi asked as she held up her wallet.

"Yeeeessssssss." Camila answered, as she took the wallet and left the room.

"You're really cute with her." Selena said smiling.

"I try."

"We should have kids." Selena said softly.

Demi raised an eyebrow. "Well holy shit! Sleep with a girl once and bam! She wants to have your baby." She teased.

"Shut up!" Selena answered chuckling. "You're horrible." She added shaking her head.

"Hey, so I actually have a serious question to ask you." Demi stated, nervously.

"I'm listening." Selena said as she adjusted in the bed.

"Soooo, I know that we have only been seeing each other for a relatively short amount of time, however I thought that considering the circumstances and the fact that I am absolutely crazy about you, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to move in?"

"Are you serious?"

"Umm, yes. I realize me asking you that is like lesbian cliche number one." Demi said smiling. "But, we have known each other for a while now so it kinda just makes sense..." She trailed off. Selena covered her mouth with her hand and started laughing.

"Dem, you're adorable."

"Ok. Well answer the fucking question!"

"Yes. I will move in."

"Good. I'm glad you said yes. It would have been awkward to explain why I had already paid the movers to clear out your apartment." She said plastering a smile on her face and raising both eyebrows.

As they sat there talking, Demi was happy to see Selena smiling and laughing again. She was worried about her. She knew that the toughest part of the healing process had yet to come. She hoped that Selena would be strong enough to get through it. She knew first hand the nightmares and the sleepless nights that accompanied acts of violence. She knew how it felt to take a life.

"Excuse me, Detective?" A nurse asked from the doorway.

"Yes." Demi answered.

"Someone found your wallet in the staircase."

"What?"

"Didn't you just give Cam your wallet?" Selena asked, the worry evident her voice.

Demi immediately stood up. "What staircase? Show me now." She ordered the nurse.

"Follow me, I'll show you." The nurse said as she led Demi down the hallway toward the back staircase.

"Where does this go?" The detective asked.

"The parking garage."

Demi pulled her out gun and started down the stairs. She scanned the narrow space for any signs of a struggle or any clues as to what was happening. When she got to the ground floor, she noticed what looked like blood on the door handle. As she pushed the door open, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She took a deep breath and entered the the parking area. It was deathly silent. She looked around the immediate area but saw nothing that had anything to do with Camila. "Camila!" She called out. She paused a moment but heard nothing but the echo of her voice. As she headed back toward the staircase door, she heard a car engine roar to life. She quickly took off running toward the sound. Her heart sank when she recognized the Toyota Corolla from all those months ago. "Hey! Stop!" She screamed. The driver immediately pulled out of the parking stall, and sped for the exit. Demi chased the vehicle, but she knew she wouldn't be able to catch it. She chased it onto the street as it sped into traffic and drove out of sight. She pulled out her phone and immediately called in a description of the vehicle and Camila. Once she hung up the phone, she steeled herself for what she had to next. Tell Selena her little sister was just kidnapped.

Selena felt numb. There was only so much one person could take before it all became to much. She felt like she had reached her breaking point. She was thankful for Demi's strength. Without her, she would crumble. She barely registered anything that was happening around her. She heard Demi barking orders at the various hospital staff and security guards. Dominik had arrived about twenty minutes ago. She could see him talking with several nurses, asking if they saw anything.

"Sel, Denise is going to take you with her ok?" Demi told Selena softly.

"I cant leave Dem." Selena said her bottom lip quivering. "What if she comes back?"

"Listen to me. Shes not just going to come back. I will find her. I swear to fucking god I'll find her. I don't care if I have to tear this city apart brick by brick. I will find her. I need to know that you're being taken of. Go with Denise." Demi told the distraught woman as she held her face in both her hands.

Selena nodded as the tears fell from her eyes. "Find her." She whispered. Demi kissed her, and Denise wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the hospital.

"I want all the camera footage and I want to know who's been in and out of that parking lot." Demi snapped. "You!" She said, pointing at one of the security guards. "Go through the footage until you find a car that matches this description." She said as she scribbled some notes onto a piece of paper. "Once you find it, you get me a screenshot of whoever is driving it. Do you understand?" The man nodded in response as he took the piece of paper and began to search through the security footage.

"Demi! Dispatch just called. Patrol is in pursuit of the vehicle you called in." Dominik called out.

Both detectives immediately exited the hospital and climbed into their unmarked unit. Dominik turned on the lights and siren and headed toward the pursuit. Once they caught up, Demi could feel her apprension rising.

"All units in pursuit this is King 25, proceed with caution, victim is possibly located in the trunk. Do not strike the vehicle." Demi said into the radio microphone.

"That's a negative on victim in the trunk. We have a visual. Subject has her in the passenger seat." Both detectives heard over the radio.

"10-4." Demi responded.

"All units be advised subject is armed. He has the victim at gunpoint. He's slowing down." Another officer advised over the radio.

Dominik grabbed the radio mic "All units this is King 23, keep a safe distance. Do not provoke the subject. I've got the scene."

Demi nodded at her partner. She knew exactly why he took command of the scene. Her judgment would be impaired and she wouldn't be able to make rational decisions. They both quickly exited the vehicle.

"Set up a perimeter!" The male detective shouted to the officers.

"Fuck." Demi muttered as she looked toward the teenager being held at gunpoint.

"I wanna know who the fuck is in that car!" Demi growled at her partner.

"I know." He told his irate partner. "This is King 23, I need SWAT at my location. We have a hostage situation." He spoke into the radio.

Demi was growing impatient. She looked around at the officers taking cover behind the vehicles with their weapons drawn. She felt so helpless. She never took her gaze off the man holding a weapon to Camila's head. She watched in horror as the man opened the car door and drug Camila out by her hair. Demi almost charged forward when she saw the teenager hit the ground. He quickly yanked her back up and used her as a shield.

"Holy fucking shit." She heard Dominik mutter. "He works at the hospital."

"That mutherfucker." Demi spat as she started to walk toward the man.

"One more fucking step detective and I'll blow her pretty little head off of her fucking shoulders!" She heard Dr. Anderson yell. She stopped immediately. "I want all these cars gone now!" He yelled.

"Let the girl go!" Dominik ordered the doctor.

"The rest of these officers need to leave, or she fucking dies. I will not repeat myself." The wild eyed man responded.

"Fall back!" Dominik ordered. "Now!" Hesitantly, the rest of the officers entered their vehicles and pulled away.

"Drop your weapons now. Both of you." Anderson directed.

"Fuck you!" Demi yelled.

"I will only ask you one more time. I will kill her. It's your choice if she lives or dies."

Dominik slowly lowered his weapon and dropped it in front of him. "Demi do it." He said his voice low and strained.

Demi dropped her weapon and crossed her arms. "Let her go. Now." Demi said through clenched teeth. As both detectives stood there, they knew that something had to give. Dominik realized that Anderson was going to shoot Demi. He watched as he removed the pistol from the teenagers head and pointed it toward Demi. As soon as the gun moved he pushed Demi, as the shot rang out he felt the burn of lead as it pierced his chest, tearing through the tissues and organs underneath his skin. The pain was instant and excruciating. He heard a second shot and grimaced as he felt it tear through his knee. As he fell, to the ground he landed on top of Demi. "Camila." The wounded detective choked out. Demi had a look of complete horror on her face. She turned her attention to Anderson and ran toward her gun. She was relieved when he flung Camila against the car and took off running. Camila immediately sprang to her feet and ran into Demi's arms. She began to cry hysterically.

"I've got you. You're safe." Demi murmered into the teenagers hair. Quickly she released the girl and ran over to her wounded partner. She pulled off her blazer and pressed it onto the bleeding wound. She handed Camila her phone and instructed her to call her sister. The patrol units that were forced to fall back, returned to the scene. "Hold this here!" She instructed the teenager. "Stay with him!" She yelled as she picked up her weapon and ran in the direction she saw Anderson go. She knew he had a head start. She didn't care. She would find him and when she did, she'd kill him.


	12. Blunt Force Trauma

**A/N: I love the reviews guys! Thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

He was vaguely aware of the chaos that surrounded him. As he stared into the panicked eyes of the teenage girl above him, he knew that he was dying. He could hear his heartbeat start to slow. He could see the outlines of the people around him start to blur into the background. He felt his breaths become shallower. He could see Camilas lips moving, but he couldn't hear anything. He felt his shirt being tore open as the paramedics arrived. He reached his hand up to touch the young girl before she was pulled away, it alarmed him as he saw the crimson from his veins smudge on her cheek. She was crying, he wanted to comfort her. He wished he knew what she was saying. He wanted to know where Demi was. He couldn't see her. He felt a tremendous amount .of pressure on his chest. He wanted it to stop, it was painful. Again, his heartbeat slowed. He could see the urgent looks of the paramedics as they attempted to stop the bleeding. He felt his body being put onto a backboard and then transferred to a gurney. His vision blurred as he was quickly loaded into an ambulance. He tried to take in a breath, he couldn't. He realized he couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore, it stopped.

Camila climbed into the ambulance as they transported Detective Davis to the hospital. She had called Selena and told her what happened. She was headed to the hospital to meet her and Dom. As she watched the paramedics working on Dom, she realized that something was wrong. She watched as they placed paddles on his chest and attempted to restart his heart.

"What's happening?" She cried.

"Stay back please." The paramedic instructed. "Clear." He called out as she watched Dominik's body jerk slightly.

"Still no pulse. Again." The paramedic instructed.

Camila watched in horror as the second paramedic began chest compressions.

"Come on." The emergency worker grunted as she pumped on the detectives chest. "Breathe."

"Clear!" Again, his body jerked.

"Still nothing!"

"Give him a shot of epenephrine."

After what seemed like a lifetime, Camila nearly passed out when she saw the rise and fall of his chest.

"We have a weak pulse. He needs blood right away." She heard the papamedic state into the radio.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Dom was taken to surgery. Camila was in shock. She looked down at her hands and realized they were covered in Dom's blood. She ran into the bathroom and scrubbed the red stains. She didn't want Denise or the girls to see it, she didn't want them to see how close to death he was. He risked his life for hers. She cried as she prayed for him to survive. She scrubbed her hands until they were raw. When she exited the restroom, she immediately ran to her sister and collapsed in her arms. It was going to be a long night.

Waiting was the worst part. As a doctor Selena didn't wait. She was always the one breaking the news. She knew before their loved ones knew. She had never been on the waiting end. A she sat there with Denise, she felt an immense amount of pain. She couldn't imagine if the roles were reversed and Demi was in that operating room. She glanced at Dom's wife out of the corner of her eye. Outwardly, she appeared calm. Selena knew that inside was a different story all together. She reached her hand over and grasped the blonde woman's hand in hers. She felt her grab a hold and squeeze tightly. Camila sat next to her staring blankly in front of her. It had been a horrendous day for the teenager. She looked completely exhausted. She was thankful she only had a few bumps and bruises. Demi kept her promise. She frowned as she thought about the tattooed detective. Where was she? Camila had her phone, so she had no way of contacting her. She closed her eyes an leaned her head back against the wall. She prayed for her detective to make it home safely, she prayed for Dominik to make it to tomorrow.

Carefully, Demi stepped around the corner of the cargo container. She knew he was here. She cursed silently as she realized that she had no way of notifying anyone of her location. Camila had her phone and she left her radio at the scene of the shooting. Her heart dropped as she thought of Dom. He better fucking live, she thought. She moved slowly down the corridor of shipping containers. She cried out as she felt the blunt object collide with the back o her neck. She fell to the ground and rolled onto her back aiming her handgun, immediately it was knocked from her grip. She kicked her assailant in the stomach and rolled back to her feet. She grabbed him by his shoulders and landed several knees to his face and chest area before he slammed her against one of the steel containers. She groaned as she felt the wind abruptly exit her lungs. He quickly landed several blow to her ribs and abdomen. She dropped to one knee and caught herself before she fell. She felt him kick her hand out from under her, which resulted in her face slamming into the ground. She felt his weight on her back as he attempted to place her in a choke hold. She quickly turned around and shoved him off her. She landed several kicks to his side before he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She felt his fist collide with her temple and she felt her vision start to blur. She blindly threw a punch and cursed as her fist found connected with Anderson's jaw.

"That fucking hurt!" She yelled in frustration as she slowly pushed herself up. She watched as he did the same. She ran full force and wrapped her arms around his body as she tackled him to the ground. They fought for several more minutes. Demi felt herself getting fatigued. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up. She scanned the area for her gun. Once she spotted it she dove toward it. She almost cried out in joy as she felt the cool metal of her service weapon underneath her fingertips. She rolled to face her assailant but realized she was too late as his knee collided with her face. The world went black as she slumped to the ground.

The doctor walked down the corridor to speak with the detectives wife. He knew that these situations were difficult. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the task at head. He pushed trough the double doors into the waiting room and approached the detectives wife. He watched as she slowly stood. He nodded at Dr. Russo before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mrs. Davis." He said softly.

"How is he?" She asked quickly.

"He made it through surgery." He stated.

"Oh thank god." She stated as she let out a deep breath. Selena closed her eyes and thanked whoever was up there for sparing him.

"He's not out of the woods yet. He lost a lot of blood. He's in critical condition." The doctor stated. "His knee was pretty messed up as well. He might not move around as well as he used to."

"Thank you." Denise whispered. "Can I see him?"

"Yes." The doctor answered.

"Go ahead." Selena told the blonde woman. "I'll watch the girls." Selena watched as Denise disappeared behind the swinging doors.

She felt hands on her. As she shook the of from her brain, her eyes snapped open. She quickly jumped to her feet and prepared to defend herself.

"Detective! Are you ok?" The uniformed police officer asked.

Demi squinted her eyes. She was confused. "Y...yes." She stammered. "Where's Anderson?" She questioned.

"He got away. We found you laying here." The cop answered.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"We don't know. We've been canvassing the area for the past couple hours. We just found you."

"Holy shit." The detective mumbled. "What happened to Dom?" She asked, her voice urgent.

"Who?" The cop asked.

"Detective Davis. He was shot." Demi stated.

"He was rushed to the hospital. No word yet on his condition." The cop informed her.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital." Demi ordered the man.

"Roger that." He answered. "My car is this way." He said as he led her toward his unit.

As soon as she arrived at the hospital, she asked the admitting nurse where they took Dom. After several minutes and two phone calls later, she found out he was in the ICU on the fourth floor. She took the elevator up and a sense of relief washed over her when she saw Selena and Camila sitting with Dom's girls. Selena stood when she saw Demi exit the elevator. She ran over and wrapped her arms around the detective as tightly as she could. She heard Demi hiss in pain but she didn't. She was thankful she was alive. Once the two women pulled apart, Selena took a moment to look Demi over. She looked beat up. She also noticed her once white shirt was covered in dark crimson red and dirt. Her face went pale when she realized whose blood it was.

"What happened Dem?" Selena asked softly. Instead of answering, Demi walked over to Camila and wrapped her arms around the teenager in a crushing hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." The tattooed woman choked. "I'm never letting you out of my sight."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Camila cried into her chest.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's not your fault." Demi whispered a she planted a kiss on the girls head.

Demi looked at Selena's bruised face. She could see the worry etched on her features. All of them were broken and abused right now. After several moments, Demi released Camila. She looked over at Dom's girls.

"Is he..."

"He's alive." Selena answered quickly. "Denise is with him now."

Demi nodded.

"Demi. Your shirt." Selena said softly.

"Oh shit." Demi responded.

"Cam. Watch the girls. We will be right back."

Camila nodded in response. Selena led Demi to the staff locker room. She reemerged with a plain white undershirt.

"Put this on." she instructed.

Demi peeled off the blood stained dress shirt and slowly pulled the fresh t-shirt over her head. She winced as her muscles objected to the movement.

"You should have a doctor look at you Dem." Selena stated.

"No, I'm fine. Lets get back to Camila." She answered as she headed back to the elevators and pushed the button for the fourth floor.

Once they returned to the ICU, Demi sat and waited patiently for Denise to reemerge. After several hours, the blonde returned to the waiting room. She was relieved to see Demi. She hugged the tattooed detective as soon as she was close enough to reach her.

"He's been asleep since surgery." Denise said softly. "You should go see him. I told the nurses it was ok."

Demi nodded and squeezed the blondes hand. "Thank you." She whispered. She left the waiting room and entered Dom's room. She gasped at the sight if him with tubes and wires protruding from his body. She walked over to his bed side and listened to the steady beep of the machines. Those machines and all of their noises meant he was alive. He looked pale. She sat in the chair next to his bedside and took his hand in hers.

"I'm gonna find that sonofabitch Dom. And when I do, he's gonna pay for everything." She promised as her friend lay there, unresponsive.


	13. All Of This

**A/N: I love reading the reviews for this story. You guys crack me up. I'm gathering Dom is a very loved character. Someone said that they pictured Vin Diesel in his role. Lol. He wasn't neccesarily who had in mind when I created the character, but since I didn't really specify what he looked like, go for it. Whatever makes you happy. As always, thank you for reading an reviewing. I really appreciate it. **

He opened his eyes slowly. It took him a few moments to adjust to the brightness in the room. He looked around quickly taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. Once he figured out he was in a hospital, he felt relieved. He was alive. The last thing he remembered before waking up here, was dying. He slowly turned his head to the side and immediately gazed into his wife's green eyes.

"You look like shit." She whispered softly.

"I love you." He said in response, his voice low and scratchy.

"You should." She replied as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked.

"Yes. Camila is safe and Demi is sleeping out in the waiting room. She refuses to leave." His wife said with a smile.

"She's stubborn." He said.

"I know she is." She said nodding her head in agreement.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Not right now. We will though. I'm just thankful you're alive." She answered.

"Can I have some water?" He croaked.

He watched as his wife poured him a glass of water. She gently brought the cup to his lips and helped him tilt it so he could drink. He had never had a more amazing glass of water.

"The doctors said that the painkillers would make you really thirsty." Denise explained.

"How are the girls?" He asked.

"They are good. They're at your moms house."

"Good. I don't want to them to see me like this. They are too young."

"Agreed." His wife sighed. "I'm gonna have Demi come and see you. Make her go home." His wife added as she stood and walked out of the room.

He watched as Demi walked in shortly after his wife left.

"Hey." She said with a half smile.

"Jesus Dem! What the fuck happened to you?" He asked.

"I ran into Anderson's fists a couple times." She answered dryly. "He got away Dom. He kicked my ass. I don't know even why I'm still alive and telling you about this."

"He got away? From you?" Dom asked wincing as he stifled a laugh.

"Yup." The tattooed detective answered with a scowl.

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything."

"You should rest." Demi said to her partner.

"Go home. Go be with Selena and Camila, they need you." The injured detective said.

"I know." She answered. "Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said as she stood to leave.

"I love you too Dem." he answered a he watched her walk out the door.

His whole body hurt. Detective Torres was a lot stronger than she looked. As he stared at his bruised and swollen face in the mirror, he regretted not killing her when he had the chance. It was only a matter of time before the FBI linked him the killings. He knew that the police were tearing apart his condo, collecting evidence. It didn't matter anymore. He was determined to go out with a bang. Detective Torres took everything from me, he thought. No I'm going to return the favor. He watched as his lips twisted into an evil smile. He intended to take the things that she loved the most, and destroy them right in front of her.

She could smell the food as soon as she walked through the front door. She smiled as Camila ran to give her a hug. She squeezed the teenager tightly and headed toward the kitchen. She paused at the entrance and watched Selena as she moved around the kitchen. Even with the bruises on her face, she was still beautiful.

"Hey." Demi said softly.

Selena smiled. "I missed you." She said as she walked over to the detective.

"I missed you too." Demi whispered as she wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman. "What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Tilapia and rice." The doctor answered.

"Perfect." Demi answered.

As they all sat down at the table, Demi couldn't help but smile. She was lucky that both of them were still alive. Lucky didn't even begin to cover it, she thought. It was a damn miracle. She looked across the table and caught Selena's gaze. Her dark brown eyes told her more than words ever could. That woman was her strength. She had become her everything.

"Demi?" She heard Camila say.

"Hmm?" She response looking at the younger girl.

"Would it be ok if I painted my room dark purple?" She asked.

"Of course. This is your home now Cam. You can so whatever you want with your room." Demi said smiling.

"Seriously?" She exclaimed. "Anything?"

"Yes." Demi answered. She glanced over at Selena who mouthed the words "Thank you."

"How's Dom?" Selena asked.

"He's good. He was awake when I left." Demi answered.

"Have you heard anything about Anderson?" Selena asked carefully.

"No. They were going through his condo last I heard. They said they'd call me if they found anything." Demi answered.

"He can't find us right?" Camila asked quietly.

"No." Demi answered. "Even if he did, I'd kill him." She added grimly.

Selena instantly became uncomfortable. "I think we've all had enough for the past couple of days. Lets talk about something else." She said forcing a smile.

Once dinner was finished, Demi spent some time teaching Camila some new guitar chords while Selena cleaned up and did the dishes. Demi noticed that she couldn't hear Selena moving around in the kitchen. She got up to go and check on her. She found her standing in front of the sink holding a plate staring blankly in front of her. Demi carefully walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey." Demi said.

Selena let out a startled cry and dropped the plate. It shattered upon contact with the hardwood floor.

"Shit!" Selena mumbled as she bent down and frantically started grabbing the broken pieces.

Demi bent down with her. "Sel. Stop." She said to the distraught woman.

Selena continued to pick up the shards. "I'm sorry." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sel." Demi said softly grabbing her hands and bringing them to her lips. "Stop." She said as she looked into the woman's eyes.

Immediately Selena started sobbing. Demi pulled her into her arms and held her while she cried. "It's ok baby. I've got you." She soothed the crying woman.

After a few moments Demi felt Selena pull away. She stood and took Demi's hand. Demi followed her into their bedroom and climbed into bed. They laid down facing each other with their foreheads touching.

"I see him every time I close my eyes." Selena whispered. "I hear his voice every time it gets quiet." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't know how to make it stop."

"Nate Gray was a monster. He deserved to die. I'm sorry that you had to be the one to do it. I'm so sorry for that. Don't let him do this to you. It's what he wants Sel. He wants you miserable. Don't let him win. You're stronger." Demi said kissing her softly.

"I don't know how to get him out of my head."

"He can't hurt you anymore. Once you realize that, he will fade away. Until then, I will be here for you. I will wipe away every single tear. I will hold you and make you feel safe. I won't rest, until you can." Demi promised.

"I don't deserve you."

"You're wrong. You deserve more." Demi replied.

"You're all I want Demi. You make me a whole person. I would be alone and in the dark if it weren't for you."

"I could say the same thing about you. I was just going through the motions. I didn't have a purpose. I didn't care about anything. I thought that I had already lost my chance at happiness. Then I met you. You took my whole world and flipped upside down. Selena, you loved me back to life. You gave my life purpose again. You gave it meaning."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked as she looked into the detectives brown eyes.

"Every single word." Demi said slowly.

"I love you." Selena whispered against the detectives lips.

"I love you too." Demi said as she pulled the doctor against her chest and fell asleep.

It took him a few days but after a little digging he was able to figure out where the detective lived. He had checked her apartment and he realized that she was hardly ever there. He checked Dr. Russo's apartment and found that she had vacated it. He almost gave up. He decided to return to the detectives home of record and he went through her file cabinet. He smiled as he found the paperwork for a house out in the countryside. Not only was it remote, but it would be easy to find. She made this too easy, he thought. He immediately became aroused at the thought of her watching him as he violated and ripped apart the people that she loved the most. She would understand the meaning of true pain once he was finished with her.

Demi woke with Selena snuggled against her side. Surprisingly Selena slept through the night without a single nightmare. She knew that eventually the post traumatic stress would get a hold of her. It was only a matter of time. She went to stretch and grimaced at how sore and stiff her body still was. She felt Selena start to stir next to her.

"Morning baby." She said her voice raspy from sleeping. Selena grunted in response.

"I'm gonna go into the office today. I've got a couple meetings that I need to get out of the way." The tattooed detective explained.

Selena frowned. "Ok." She said.

It had been a few days since the incident in the kitchen. Demi knew that Selena was still feeling vulnerable. She could tell the thought of her leaving was causing the doctor some stress.

"It's going to be ok Sel. I promise." It's just a few hours. I'll be back before you know it." Demi said, trying her best to be convincing.

"Life goes on Dem. I know that. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I just don't want to be alone..." She trailed off.

"You're not. I'm always with you. Besides, it's safe out here. There are only a few people who know I have this house." Demi said.

Once both women got out of bed, Selena made breakfast while Demi showered. Selena had a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want Demi to go. This past week had been almost too much to handle. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He watched as the detective left the lake house. She walked over to her truck and climbed in. He had to stuff the excitement down as she drove away. He could see Selena standing on the front porch. He smiled. You and your sister will probably be my last two victims, he thought. When he finished with them, he knew that detective Torres would find him and kill him. He checked to make sure he had everything he needed. He settled in and continued to watch the house. He intended to wait a couple more hours before he made himself at home in the detectives house. He intended to make this a night she would never forget. He wanted it to haunt her until the day she died.


	14. Until The Day I Die

**A/N: Here it is. The update I've been dreading. Thank you all for the reviews. There is one more chapter after this. I apologize in advance. Lol.**

He opened the car door and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder. He watched as the sun started to dip below the mountain range. He preferred the nighttime. He walked toward the lake house as if he owned it. He didn't bother with sneaking around. There wasn't a damn thing she would be able to do about it anyway. He smiled and started to sing.

"Hey there little red riding hood. You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want."

Once he reached the door, he opened it without ant problems. He smiled yet again, and pushed it open. This is going to be way to easy he thought. He didn't bother to close the door as he stepped into the house. He walked toward the kitchen and saw Selena facing one of counters. Her back was to him. He quickly walked over to her and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Move and I'll fucking kill you." He hissed in her ear as he pulled her up against his body. She could feel the cold steel of the gun as he pressed it into her ribcage.

"Where's the girl?" He asked. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer.

He drug her through the house and peered into each of the rooms. "This must be the detectives room." He said to his prisoner.

He drug her into the room and threw her to the floor. He dropped the duffle bag and pulled out some duct tap.

"Camila run!" Selena screamed out.

"You little bitch!" He snarled as he backhanded the woman for warning her sister. He placed a peice of the tape across her lips and handcuffed her to the bedpost. He quickly left the room and went to find the teenager. He heard footfalls as she ran out the front door. He exited the house and saw her running toward the woods. He took off in a dead sprint after her. He was surprised at how quickly he caught her. She fought him as hard as she could, but in he end he was much stronger. He drug her back into the house and brought her into the master bedroom.

As soon as she saw them both enter the room she let out a muffled scream. Her baby sister was going to suffer the same cruel death she was. She struggled against her restraints but it was useless. They were both going to die. She watched as he wrapped tape around her wrists and ankles. The entire time Camila begged him to let them go. He ignored her pleas and covered her mouth with tape. He left her laying on the floor in front of Demi's dresser. She watched as he left the room and then returned several moments later with one of the dinning room chairs.

"This is for the detective. I'm giving her a front row seat to the agonizing final moments of both of your precious little lives." He said with a sneer.

She whimpered against the tape. She couldn't stop the tears as they cascaded down her cheeks. She watched as he pulled several nylon ropes out of the duffle bag. He tied one securely to each of the bedposts. She knew what they were for. She wasn't stupid. She could feel the panic creeping into her chest. Once he finished tying the ropes, he returned his attention to her.

"If you try to fight me." He said, his voice calm. "I will gut your little sister like a fish. Do you understand?"

She nodded. She sat there as he removed her shoes. She closed her eyes and fought back the urge to vomit when she felt him tug off her jeans. She could hear Camilas muffled screams and had to swallow a lump in her throat. She felt him loosen the handcuffs and pull her into a standing position.

"Take off the shirt." He ordered.

She did as she was told. She felt extremely exposed and violated as she stood before him in her bra and panties.

He shoved her onto the bed and began to tie her ankles and wrists to each of the posts. She cried. She wanted to fight him, but she didn't want her sister to be hurt. She was surprised when he pulled the duct tape off her mouth.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Fuck you!" She spat.

"Don't get ahead of yourself my dear." He responded.

"Ben. Please. Let us go. You don't want to do this." She said, her voice catching.

He laughed loudly. "Are you trying to appeal to my sense of humanity Selena?" he asked. "Let me explain something to you. I don't have one. Do you know what I do to women for fun?"

She shook her head.

"I rape and murder them." He answered. "I take my time too." He added. "You and your little sister will be my greatest accomplishment. I am going to destroy Detective Torres."

"She's going to kill you." Selena whispered.

"Perhaps. But not before she watches me kill you."

"Let my sister go." She begged.

"You know I can't do that."

"Please?" She asked.

"Selena, no." He answered. "There's nothing you can do to change what's going to happen. Accept it and shut up." He said.

He walked over to Camila and kneeled down in front of her. "You're so beautiful he said running his hands through her hair. It's such a shame you have to die. He stood up and walked through the house, turning on lights and making it seem welcoming. He turned on some music and went into the kitchen and pulled out a beer. He opened it, letting the top clank not the counter and took a long drink of the cold alcohol. He smiled as he saw the headlights coming up the driveway.

As she pulled up to the house, she was exhausted. She wanted to have a beer and cuddle with Selena. The meetings had taken all day. She hated meetings. Her body was still stiff and sore from her confrontation with Anderson. She hated that guy. She smiled when she noticed the lights on. She still wasn't used to coming home to having another person in her house. As soon as she stepped into the house, something didn't feel right.

"Demi!" She heard Selena scream.

Immediately she drew her gun and ran down the hall. She felt a large body slam into her and tackle her to the ground. She kicked her attacker off her and lunged at him. He grabbed her by her shirt collar and slammed her into the wall. Demi hit him with an elbow to his face.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" She growled.

He let go of her and she hit him several times in the face. He pushed her away and landed a punch to her face. She grimaced and slammed her weight into him. She tried to put him in an arm bar but he was able to break free from her grasp. He kneed her in the stomach and pushed her onto the ground. Before she could get back up, he jumped onto her back and put her in a choke hold. She frantically punched his arms in an effort to break his grasp. Before panic set it, she reached her hands up and felt for Anderson's face. She shoved her thumbs into his eyes and he let go immediately. She fell to the floor onto her hands and knees and took a moment to catch her breath. Before she could react, she felt the blow from a heavy object as her threw it on top of her. She collapsed onto the ground and couldn't move.

She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was being drug. She felt her body slamming into the wall and various corners. She felt her weight lifted off the ground and dropped into a chair. She could hear the sound of tape as it was being pulled off the roll. She could also something else, it sounded like Selena screaming her name. She realized he was taping her to a chair. She waited for him to get closer. Once he was within her reach, she grabbed him with her free arm and slammed his face against the arm of the chair. He crumpled to floor. She could hear Selena crying and selling her name.

"Hold on...I'm coming." She panted as she pulled the tape off her arm. She stood an stumbled over to Selena. She pulled out a knife and cut the first set of restraints. She watched as the look on Selena's face changed from one of relief, to one of horror. She turned around and saw Anderson pointing the gun at her. There was nothing she could do. She heard the sound of the gunshot and felt the bullet as it ripped through her neck. She fell against the nightstand and sucked in a deep breath. Instinctively, her hand clamped over the wound. She pushed herself to her feet and went after Anderson. She followed him into the hallway and picked her gun up off the floor. She raised the weapon and shot Anderson three times in the back as he tried to flee. She stumbled down the hallway, trying to get back to Selena. Her legs gave out and she was having trouble breathing. She collapse against the wall and slid down to the floor. She could feel the hot sticky blood as it seeped through her fingers.

As soon as Demi had took off down the hallway, Selena quickly untied the rest of the retraints. She jumped when she heard the gunfire. She ran to the closet and pulled one of Demi's t-shirts over her head. She cut the tape off of Camilas limbs and hugged her quickly.

"Call 911!" She instructed the teenager. Camila nodded her understanding.

Selena ran toward the hallway and saw Demi slumped against the wall. She ran over to the injured detective and slipped in the blood. She landed hard on her thigh and let out a groan. She pulled the detective into her arms and her heart dropped when she realized that Demi was bleeding from her neck. She watched as Demi removed her hand from the bullet wound on her neck and touched her face. She watched as Demi started to cough, blood spilling out of her mouth. Instinctively she clamped her own hand over the wound.

"Shhhh. It's ok." She soothed. She watched as Demi struggled to breath. She was trying to talk. "Don't." Selena choked. "It's ok. We're safe baby. Shhhh. You did good." The doctor sobbed. She could tell Demi was starting to slip away. "Please don't." Her voice cracked. "Stay." She pulled the bleeding detective closer and held her tightly. "I need you here." She cried. "Please." She whispered. She cradled Demi in her arms so that she could see her face. She knew there was nothing she could do. She could tell that she was going die soon. "I love you." She whispered as her tears fell onto the detectives face. The entire time Demi struggled for air, she held Selena's gaze. Selena saw the exact moment Demi slipped away. "Demi? Dem? Please...no." She choked. As she held the detectives lifeless body, she let out a strangled sob. She buried her face into Demi's chest and cried. She was inconsolable. Camila stood there in shock. When the police and paramedics arrived, it was too late.


	15. Permanent

**A/N: I'm so sorry I made you all cry and stay up all night and possibly fall asleep during exams. Despite all of those things, I love you. Lol. Anyway, here is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I liked writing it. Thank you so much for reading it.**

It was all a blur to her. They took Demi from her and transported her to the hospital. She watched as they attempted to resuscitate her. She felt numb as they hurriedly left with her. She knew that they would try to revive her for at least the next thirty minutes or so. It didn't matter. She had already lost too much blood. She could hear her sister speaking to her but she couldn't make out the words. She felt sick. She leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the ground. She looked at her hands and started sobbing. They were red. Her hands were covered in red. Demi's blood. She buried her face in them anyway. She didn't care. She felt her sisters arms wrap around her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Russo?" She heard a woman with short blonde hair ask.

She looked up and acknowledged her. "Yes?"

She was surprised when the woman kneeled down in front of her. "My name is Special Agent Miley Stewart. I know you've had a very emotional day. My partner Special Agent Jason Jonas, and myself would like to ask you some questions if you're feeling up to it." She said, a soft southern accent in her tone.

"That's fine." Selena croaked in response. "I need to put on some pants first." She added as she stood and walked down the hallway.

Her eyes immediately found Demi's blood. She wanted to puke. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. Once she was dressed he walked out into the kitchen and sat with the Special Agents.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Agent Stewart asked.

"Umm, yeah." Selena said quietly clearing her throat. "I was here in the house with Cam, and he grabbed me and took me back into the bedroom. I screamed at Cam to run. He hit me and handcuffed me to the bed and then left. When he returned he had Cam. He made me undress and he tied me to the bed. He had Cam tied up as well." She said taking a shaky breath. "I could tell when Demi got here because I could hear them in the hallway. I assumed they were fighting." She said as she started to cry. "I watched him drag Demi into the room. I started to scream for her to help me. He got her into the chair and started to tape her to it. She grabbed him and slammed his head into the arm of the chair." She stopped to take a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Agent Stewart asked.

Selena shook her head. "No." She cried.

"Can you finish telling us what happened?" Agent Jonas asked.

"She got loose from the chair and came over to me and cut one of the ropes. He pulled a gun and shot her in the neck. She followed him out of the room and I heard three more shots and then nothing. I untied myself and went out to see what happened and I saw him facedown and Demi was in the hallway." She finished burying her face in her hands.

"He shot her in the neck and she followed him?" Agent Stewart asked.

"Yes." Selena whispered.

"Jesus Christ." The agent sighed.

"Do you have any idea why Dr. Anderson would want to hurt you or your sister?" Agent Jonas asked.

"No." Selena answered.

As they sat there, Agent Stewarts cellphone went off. The federal officer gave a sympathetic look as she excused herself to answer the phone.

"Stewart." She said into the receiver.

"She's what? Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah. We're on our way."

"What's up?" Agent Jonas asked.

"Detective Torres is alive." She answered.

"She's wha... I have to go!" Selena exclaimed.

She immediately got up and ran into the bedroom. She got dressed and grabbed her car keys. Camila followed suit and both women minds raced as they drove to the hospital. It wasn't possible. Selena didn't believe it. She held her while she died. To say she was in a bit of shock right now would be an understatement. She ran through the hospital entrance and immediately approached the ER receptionist.

"Where is she?" She asked out of breath.

"I'm sorry?" The nurse said confused.

"They brought a detective in a about an hour ago with a gunshot wound to the neck. Where is she? Selena explained.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't release..."

"I'm a fucking doctor!" Selena yelled pulling out her ID.

"She's in surgery." The startled nurse explained.

She immediately took off down the corridor. She stopped and peered through several OR windows before she found her. She sucked in a deep breath as soon as she recognized the bird tattoos on her arm. She looked at the monitoring equipment. Sure enough, she had a heartbeat. She brought her hands up to her lips as the tears started to fall.

"Selena?" A woman's voice said.

She turned toward the woman. "Hey Maggie." She said to the nurse.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked.

"Yes." She whispered. "I think I am."

"Are you hurt?" The nurse asked slightly alarmed.

"Umm, no." Selena answered. She realized she was still covered in blood and probably looked like a hot mess.

"You should get cleaned up. You're gonna freak people out." Maggie said.

"Good idea." Selena replied.

She made her way to the locker room and took a hot shower. She watched the coppery red blood as it rinsed down the drain. She closed her eyes and took a moment to re-center herself. She exited the shower and dried her damp body. She slipped into a clean pair of light blue scrubs. The soft fabric felt familiar and comforting. She left the locker room and went back to waiting outside the operating room. Camila found her a short time later. They both sat and waited. After what felt like hours, the surgeon exited the room.

"Dr. Russo? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"How is she?" She quickly asked.

"The patient?" He asked.

"Yes." Selena breathed.

"She's stable. In all honesty, she should be dead. The paramedics that got her breathing again are still trying to figure out how they even managed it." He said shaking his head. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah. I do." She said holding back tears.

"Once they get her cleaned up and settled, you can see her." He said as he walked away.

After what felt like forever, Demi was finally moved into a room. Once the nurses had her settled and comfortable, they allowed Selena into the room. She slowly approached Demi's still form. She pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. She carefully laid her head against the detectives chest and closed her eyes. She felt the tears slide down her check as she listened to her heartbeat. It was strong and steady. She smiled and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She frowned as she examined the thick bandages around her neck. She wondered what kind of permanent damage there would be.

She woke up feeling slightly groggy. She was surprised to see her sitting there, just staring.

"I thought you were dead." The sleepy doctor whispered.

"I had other plans." Demi answered, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"You're not funny." Selena replied.

"I know." Demi smiled.

"You shouldn't be talking." Selena said softly.

"Come here." Demi rasped.

Selena moved closer to the detective. She couldn't stop the tears that fell as she felt Demi pull her in for a hug.

"Don't cry baby." Demi whispered. "It's gonna take a lot more than an asshole with mommy issues to keep me away from you."

"I watched you die. I felt your heart stop." Selena sobbed into her chest.

"I'm right here Sel. I'm not going anywhere." She said as she held Selena close.

After several moments, Selena sat up and looked at Demi. She wiped the tears from her face and let out a small laugh. "I'm going to need some real expensive therapy thanks to you." She said.

"I have that effect on people." She said her voice still a raspy whisper.

"Stop talking." Selena said placing a finger against her lips. "It's bad for your injury."

Demi smiled and laid back down on the hospital bed. She sat there and stared intently into Selena's eyes. There were so many things she wanted to say. After a couple of minutes had passed, her nurse came into the room and explained what had happened to her and hat she should expect moving forward. She was expected to make a full recovery.

A week later, she was ready to leave the hospital. Selena peered into the hospital room and frowned when she didn't see Demi.

"Do you know where Demi is?" She asked one of the nurses.

"She's over in Mr. Davis's room." The nurse answered.

She smiled when the nurse called him Mr. Davis. "Ok. Thank you." She said.

She could hear them both laughing loudly as she approached the door.

"How is it that you fucking die and you're still only here for a week." He asked her.

"It's not my fault you're a pussy Dom." She replied.

"Fuck you Torres." He laughed.

"Seriously though." She said smiling. "When are you coming home?"

"Doc said a couple more days. Then I've got shit tons of physical therapy." He answered.

Selena watched as Demi hugged Dominik. "Hey you two." She said to the two cops.

"Sel!" Dom exclaimed. "It's good to see you. You here for Dem?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." She answered.

They spent a few more minutes talking to Dom before saying goodbye. Demi reached out and grabbed Selena's hand and lead her towards the ER.

"Where are we going?" Selena asked confused.

"You'll see." Demi responded.

After a few moments, Demi led them to one of the hospital beds in the triage area. Selena was confused.

"This is where we first met." Demi said with a smile. Selena blushed. "I brought you here because I realized that my life began the day you pulled that knife out of my shoulder."

"Actually, you pulled it out. Remember? You were being an asshole." Selena reminded her.

Demi laughed. "Yes. I remember. Shut up." She said lightly. "Anyway." She said "I love you Selena. It doesn't get anymore simple than that." Selena watched as Demi reached into her pocket and pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Selena, will you marry me?" She asked.

"Yes." She answered as Demi slid the ring onto her finger. "Yes."

**P.S. I'm writing a sequel...**


End file.
